


Viewpoints Part 2

by Deathstar1210



Series: Viewpoints [2]
Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathstar1210/pseuds/Deathstar1210
Summary: This part carries straight on from my original fanfic "Viewpoints"I felt like the first part was a bubble they were living in together at the Blackwood whereas I want this part to be more about how they adapt to real life outside of the hotel and how they deal with their relationship in the aftermath of certain events.





	1. "Welcome Home"

**Author's Note:**

> Back from my hols! Holidays did inspire me a bit to do some one off stories about David and Julia out of the Bodyguard context - not sure if I will or not yet but let me know what you think.
> 
> A lot of your seemed a little disappointed I had stopped at the last chapter and not written about their night together. I wasn't going to at first but then if I had read someone elses and they hadn't I would probs have left a comment requesting it!
> 
> Any feedback is always well received and any ideas also welcomed. Enjoy!

Julia took hold of David’s hand as he helped her out of her car. 

“Welcome home Ma’am”

She was overwhelmed. She could feel the threat of tears in her eyes as she now stood beside him, her hand still gently resting in his, looking up at her home. Her time in the Blackwood had finally come to an end and she was glad to be home. Although in the back of her mind she was a little disappointed her and David’s time there had come to an end. She would no longer have him so close to her and protecting her. However, they both knew they couldn’t have lived in that bubble forever. 

Seconds had passed before David released his grip from her hand, mindful of the backup vehicle in sight and she followed him up to the front door of her building. An armed policeman was stationed next to the front door and as they walked up the stairs to her front door, she was greeted with the familiar sight of an officer stationed at her door. “Evening” she said with a smile as she stood behind David waiting for him to unlock the door to her home.

David could see Julia was glad to be home. Her eyes had glistened with emotion as she stepped out of the vehicle. He wanted to slip his arm around her and kiss her when she looked towards him as he welcomed her home, but he knew he couldn’t, not here, not in public and not for a little while yet. He had timed the officer changeovers himself at the building allowing for him to gain access unnoticed to the back entrance of Julia’s building. He would need to exit her flat like always before returning so as not to raise suspicion. 

As David unlocked Julia’s flat he could feel her standing behind him, the smell of her perfume filling the hallway. Once he entered, she followed him into the hallway. 

“Stay there Ma’am until I have done my checks”. 

This was more for the officer outsides benefit than Julia’s. He needed them to see he was carrying out his duties as normal despite his need for her, the black lace knickers that she had been wearing still tucked inside his jacket pocket. As he walked through the flat making the checks he glanced back across at Julia. He watched her as she stood in her evening gown, her face relaxed with a content smile. He saw her turn and catch his eye, a look of desire piercing his gaze followed by a wide-eyed impatient gesture pleading for him to hurry up. This had not changed. Every evening when he had made his safety checks prior to the shooting he was met with her impatient gaze, usually followed by an obscenity aimed at either him or the procedures he was being made to follow. 

“Finished Ma’am unless there is anything else you need” David watched her raise one eyebrow towards him signalling that he knew she wanted something else from him. 

“Actually sergeant, could I speak to you about arranging for my items to be brought over from the Blackwood” he watched as she turned to the officer on guard “please radio the backup vehicle and let them know Sgt. Budd will be down shortly” and she let the door swing shut.

No sooner had the door closed, Julia had her hands on the lapels of David’s dinner jacket, manoeuvring him so his back was against the wall in the hallway of her flat. She pressed her red lips to David’s and placed a long, passionate kiss on his own. 

“Thank you” she whispered into his mouth. 

She knew he was the reason she was home. To have him here in her flat, in her private space made her want him more. The bubble of the Blackwood may have burst but she was ready to breath air into a new, real bubble from this minute onwards. She knew the wine had made her tipsy but as her lips met his she had not been surer of anything. 

Pulling away from David she saw her lipstick smudged on his lips and lifted her fingers to his lips to wipe away the evidence, knowing he still had to exit the flat. “Hmm maybe kissing you with red lipstick on wasn’t the best idea”. She watched as his own fingers went to his lips to help rub the remnants away.

“I’m not going to lie, I have wanted that red lipstick all over me, all night. Watching you in that dress has made my job pretty difficult tonight. You look unbelievable. There was not a person in the room who didn’t look at you and think the same”

Julia felt herself blush as he complimented her. “It was all for you. The only person’s eyes I wanted on me were yours” 

She felt his arms curl around her waist as she spoke, pulling her towards him. She could feel him beginning to harden through his trousers and despite her need for him she stopped herself from pushing herself against it more. 

“You will need to go soon, they will be wondering where you are. Please tell me you’re coming back though?” 

A hint of desperation in her voice as she could feel her own body responding to their proximity. She saw his lips turn into a faint smile as he moved one of his hands down her behind and ran the other down the bare side of her dress, his thumb caressing the side of her breast. She could feel his thumb trail a line from the side of her breast, finding her nipple. He brushed it softly with the tip of his thumb causing Julia to let out a small whimper as a feeling of pleasure flowed through her body. 

David knew he needed to go soon but he was intoxicated by Julia standing in front of him, pressed lightly against his body. Standing closely to her he could see her breasts more clearly through the lace V at the front of her dress and the exposed sides let him gain access to them with one of his hands. He ran his finger softly over her nipple, feeling it harden at his touch. He listened to Julia whimper softly as she let her hands rest on his upper arms. David was aware of his erection growing but the more she whimpered into his ear the harder he was finding it to leave. He placed his lips on her long, graceful neck, peppering small kisses along and up to her jawline. With one hand still caressing her breast he ran his other from her behind to the front of her dress, finding the slit in the heavy fabric. He wanted to touch her before he left, feel how much she wanted him. As his hand travelled up the smooth, silky skin of Julia’s leg he felt her raise her head, her eyes meeting his.

“David, we need to stop!” her words were breathless, and David knew she was right. 

He withdrew his hand from her breast and brought it to the side of her face. His other hand was still lingering on her leg and he ran it around the back of her dress grabbing her naked buttock as he placed a sensuous kiss on her neck, behind her ear before whispering to her

“I promised I would make it up to you tonight, I’ll be back soon. Don’t change, I want to undress you myself”.

Julia watched David leave her flat, his suit jacket folded over his arm in front of him to hide his incriminating erection. He had promised to be back soon and she hoped he wouldn’t be long. She could feel the moisture pooled between her legs, the scent of his aftershave mixing with her own perfume and the touch of his lips on her neck. Julia wasn’t sure what to do with herself. She walked over to the mirror in the living room and grabbed her lipstick out of her bag, touching up the colour where it had smudged from kissing David. She would make sure it was all over his body by the end of tonight. 

As she waited, she poured herself a cold glass of wine. She didn’t want to be drunk for this encounter, but she also wanted to have enough alcohol in her to release her inhibitions. Julia checked the fridge noting there were some cold beers, probably left behind from Rob coming over to discuss work. Putting some music on she took a seat on her sofa, grateful of its comfort in comparison to the one at the Blackwood. The image of her first encounter with David on that sofa still fresh in her mind. How he had skilfully used his fingers to make her come and how he had lit a fire in her that had remained unlit for so long. 

Replaying that night with David was only encouraging Julia’s state and she ran her hand down to the slit in her dress, so she could feel her own arousal. She could feel how wet she was and as she ran her fingers over her clitoris, she felt a strong wave of pleasure course through her body. She was ready for him and she hoped he would not be much longer. She snatched her hands away, knowing the pleasure from David would be far stronger than her own. She would have to wait.

David sat in the back up vehicle impatiently. They were nearly at the station where he needed to sign his gun back in quickly and then make it to the nearest tube to get back to Julia’s before the guard changeover. Luckily the underground was quiet, and he ran towards the tube hurtling into the nearest carriage to sit out the five stops he needed to travel. The officers in the backup vehicle had been chatting about Julia on the way back to the station. Unprofessionally they had been stating how ‘hot’ she had looked tonight and how ‘they would’ given the chance. David had remained silent, pretending to look at his phone, not wanting to involve himself or give himself away. 

Once at the stop David sprinted up the long underground steps, bypassing the slow travelling escalators, eager to get to Julia. He ran down several side streets until he could view the backdoor to her building. The safety check of the backdoor should have already been done and by his watch they were due to change guards over in five minutes which would leave Julia’s front door unguarded for at least 10 minutes. He used the time to straighten his shirt. He could see the lights on in her flat. Her flat was large and covered half of the first floor of the building with views over the front and back. He had noticed from his security checks that it was elegantly decorated with classic colours and sophisticated furniture. There were few photographs in her home. The walls were mainly decorated with pieces of artwork and taken up with bookshelves. It was in stark contrast to his own bleak flat. The grey and white walls at his were bare apart from two pictures drawn by Charlie and Ella. He hadn’t really made it a home when he moved in. He hadn’t wanted to, partly because he hoped it would be temporary and him and Vicky may sort things out. 

Julia heard the lock click. She held her breath as she heard shuffling in the hallway. She knew it was David however _‘what if it was someone else?’ _She had recovered well from the shooting but there was still a fear within her that if someone could attempt to kill her once, then why not twice. She let out her breath when she saw David stride into the living room.

“We really need to work out a way of you letting me know you’re here” the tone of relief obvious in her voice. She stood up to greet him properly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a light kiss “Would you like a drink? You have had a long night at work”

“I’m dying for one” She grabbed him a beer and watched as he gulped it down in one and took another from her taking a normal drink before turning his attention to her. Julia admired him in the soft light, his jawline moving as he drank, his tongue running over his wet lips, his bright blue eyes focussed on her. She grabbed her own drink and took a long sip of the cool liquid as they both stood in her kitchen knowing what was about to come. 

David placed his bottle down on the kitchen counter and walked over to her as she rested against the island in the centre of the room. He reached out to her hand and took hold of her glass and rested it on the worktop. He couldn’t control himself any longer and he took hold of her, kissing her roughly and passionately. He could feel her responding, her tongue slipping into his mouth meeting his own. He could taste the sweet wine on her lips as her lipstick stained his own. He felt the eagerness in her kiss and he lifted her onto the worktop as she grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. He felt her hands expertly slide his jacket from his shoulders and her nimble fingers undoing his bow tie until she whipped it from around his neck onto the floor. He pulled away from her as he undid the top few buttons of his shirt and pulled it over his head before removing his vest. He looked at Julia resting back on her hands, her legs spread either side of him, watching him. As he removed his vest she grabbed his white t-shirt and untucked it from his trousers, pulling it up his body. He saw her head dip to his bare shoulders and chest as she placed kisses across his body, leaving a trail of red lipstick with each one. Her hands were roaming across his body, her touch sending fireworks through him. 

Julia could feel his strong chest under her lips. The feel of his chest hair was soft against her lips and she noticed the red marks from her lipstick trailing across from one shoulder to another. His hands were running up her back, searching for the fastening of her dress. She needed her naked skin against his. She quickly reached her hands around to the back of her dress and helped David zip it down. As she pulled her arms out of it she let it fall to her waist freeing her breasts. She pulled David closer to her, allowing his warm skin to press against them as she kissed him. His hands running through her hair at the back of her head pulling them closer together. 

David watched has her dress fell to her waist. Roger had been correct when he said she had good tits. He looked at her perfectly round breasts and enjoyed the feel of them against his bare skin. He could feel them brush against him as she kissed him. He could hear her quiet murmurs of gratification as their kiss deepened and he grew harder. His trousers growing tighter around him. David grabbed Julia again and lifted her off the worktop and carried her through to the living room, standing her carefully on the floor by an armchair. 

He continued to kiss her and moved his lips down the side of her face to her ear before whispering “I want you so much Julia, I want to taste you”. He lightly bit her neck causing her to release a moan of pleasure. 

Julia knew it would not take long for David to make her come tonight and when he declared what he wanted to do her she could feel more moisture pool between her legs. As he kissed her neck she undid the rest of her zipper, letting her dress fall to the floor and pool around the patent sandals still on her feet. David stepped back and looked her naked body. She felt he was appraising her as he ran his eyes down her

“You look beautiful Julia” he leaned forward again and placed a loving kiss on her lips before stopping and leaving his head resting against hers. “I didn’t think I would ever feel this alive again” he whispered into her lips. 

Julia’s breath caught in her throat at his admission, her eyes staring straight into his. “Will you stay tonight?” she didn’t want to not be near him. “Will you stay with me?” She knew it was risky and they hadn’t discussed him staying, only how to sneak in and out. 

“I’d love to” was all the response she needed. She grabbed his hands in hers and sat down on the armchair near them, pulling his mouth towards hers as he leant over her. She wrapped her long legs around his body as he leant kissing her and reached to undo his trousers, pulling them, with his boxer shorts over his straining erection. She watched as he stood up quickly to kick off his shoes and pull his socks off before stepping out of his trousers and boxers. Julia’s eyes widened at his naked body. She had not been with a man with as good a body as David and she drank in every bit of him as he stood before her.

David looked down at Julia seated in the armchair, her legs parted, her wetness glistening in the dim light. She couldn’t have looked sexier or more ready for him. David walked over to the kitchen and grabbed their drinks. He wanted to tease her, see how long she could take it. As he walked back to her he could see the look of frustration in her eyes as he placed her glass down next to her and he stood and took a long drink out of the bottle. What he hadn’t expected was the sly smile to creep onto Julia’s face as she began to run her own hands over her breasts, playing with her hard nipples and circling them in her fingertips. He then watched as she ran one of her hands down her stomach and then in between her legs, all the time looking straight into his eyes. He watched as she began to play with herself, rubbing herself and inserting a finger inside of herself. She let out a series of small moans prompting David to put his bottle down and walk over to her grabbing hold of her moving hand. He grasped her wrist and lifted her now damp fingers to his mouth to taste her. 

How dare he walk away from her? She would show him. Julia had never touched herself in front of anyone else before but thankfully the wine had done its job well. She kept eye contact, watching his eyes grow wider the more she touched herself. When he walked over and grabbed her wrist she was almost relieved as she wanted him to touch her so badly. She felt his warm mouth wrap around her fingers and then his head drop to her thighs, slowing kissing up towards where she really wanted him. She felt him lift each of her legs in turn and watched as he slowly unbuckled her shoes and then placed one of her legs over his shoulder as he knelt in front of her. As he began to kiss her softly between her thighs, she swung her other leg over the arm of the chair. She felt his tongue run along folds sending shivers of pleasure through her body. He slowly inserted one of his fingers inside her as he began to flick his tongue over her clitoris. The sensation of his tongue and finger stroking inside her overpowering her body.

David could feel Julia writhing beneath him as he licked her. He could hear her breath getting quicker and as he looked up her arms were looped back, grasping onto the back of the armchair, her eyes closed, mouth open. The sounds of her pleasure filled the room as he continued. He placed his free hand on her lower stomach to still her as he increased the speed of his actions until he felt her muscles begin to tighten around his finger and her moans becoming louder. The more she moaned the more he was turned on. He watched her, still moving his finger inside her as she rode against it, sweat beginning to form on her chest. 

As she began to relax from her orgasm, she opened her eyes and looked at him, his finger still inside her. The waves of her orgasm were intense, and she could still feel the need for more. She knew there was more within her as she leant forward and removed David’s hand from between her legs, noticing how wet it was. She looked at him knelt on the floor before her and sat herself up on the edge of the armchair admiring his long hard penis, ready for her. Leaning forwards, she placed a long kiss on his lips, pushing her tongue into his mouth, tasting herself on his lips as she felt his strong hands wrap around her back and pull her off the armchair towards him. She positioned her legs either side of his and took his length in her hand. She ran her hand up and down him slowly at first, running her body up against him as she did, letting him take both her breasts in his hands and massage them whilst licking and kissing her hard nipples. 

David couldn’t take it much more, he needed to be inside her, her hands were too skilled. He moved his hands down her body from her breasts and gently stopped her moving hands. She looked at him as he did so as if questioning why he wanted her to stop but this soon passed as he guided himself in between her legs. He felt himself sink into her as she sat down fully on him, taking in his full length, the moisture between her legs making it glide in easily. He felt her begin to move up and down on top of him, his hands under her bottom, helping her along. He watched how her breasts bounced up and down and how she threw her head back as she rode him.

Julia could feel his hands under her bottom controlling her movements on top of him. She sank down on him, feeling him inside her before rising up to his tip before sinking down again quickly. As their movements became quicker she began to rock herself towards him, the friction causing her stronger waves of pleasure than before. She threw her head back as the pleasure built, hearing her groans growing louder and David’s own grunts of pleasure mingling with her own. As she was about to come, she felt David pull her head back to his own and he held her close as he thrust into her causing her to loudly gasp with orgasmic pleasure. The motion of him slowly thrusting into her as she orgasmed making her moan loudly.

The sound of her coming and the way she tightened around him caused David to spill inside of her. Slowly thrusting until he was empty. He kissed her tenderly on the lips.

“That was unbelievable David” He stared at Julia as she spoke to him, her cheeks rosy with pleasure and her lips now devoid of lipstick but red and swollen from their kissing. He didn’t know what it was about this woman, but she enraptured him. He had never had anyone accept him the way she did and certainly never anyone who made love to him like she did. 

She stayed straddling him, with him still inside her until he started to feel goosebumps forming on her skin. He gently lifted her off him, letting himself fall out of her and helped her up off the floor. “come on lets get warm”

He went to pick up his clothes before she stopped him and grabbed his arm, leading him towards her bedroom.

Being at home and making love to David felt so much more than Julia had expected. As she saw him bend to pick up his clothes she was even more sure that she wanted him to stay. Without thinking she grabbed his arm and walked him towards her room. Nobody had stayed at this flat since she moved into it after Roger but she wanted David here with her. 

Julia pulled back the bedsheets and climbed in with David. Letting him hold her in his arms and kiss the top of her head as he had done in the Blackwood. Julia linked her fingers with his, feeling his body relax around her as he fell into sleep. 

Julia was finally home.


	2. I trust you David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Julia face up to the reality of sneaking around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments always welcome as usual.
> 
> You guys are so lovely and kind. I can't thank you enough.
> 
> I did a few chapters in one go as usual so will update them through the week. I go back to work after a my summer hols soon so things will def slow down after that. I will be way too busy to update as often as I am now. It has been lovely having something different to do whilst I have been off though.

David was sound asleep as Julia opened her eyes, facing him. He was here, in her bed, in her home. She felt a little giddy thinking about last night and how they had made love. A small smile forming as she thought about it. Her head was a little foggy from the wine, but she could remember every little detail. She watched David as he slept, admiring every curve and detail of his face, his breathing smooth and steady in the cool of her bedroom. 

It was Sunday and because of the dinner she had planned a day off for herself, knowing these occasions usually resulted in a hangover. The prospect of a day of no work was something she relished, and it was not a frequent occurrence, she wanted to make the most of it. 

David begun to wake. He hadn’t opened his eyes, but he was aware of the cool air around him as he wriggled and ducked his exposed arms beneath the bed covers. He felt the silky-smooth fabric against his skin and could feel the soft sheets of the mattress beneath him remembering where he was. With his eyes still closed, not yet ready to face the morning light he moved his arm across the mattress until he felt the warm skin of Julia’s stomach. He pulled her into his chest feeling her head come to rest beneath his chin and her legs intertwine with his.

“Morning” he said in a raspy, sleepy voice. “You sleep well?”

“It was lovely to sleep in my own bed” her voice similarly sleep ridden. Her breath blowing against his upper chest as she spoke.

David gradually opened his eyes and looked down at Julia nestled into him. Her hair was messy and her eye makeup from last night was smudged beneath her eyes, but she still looked irresistible. One of her arms was tracing lines up and down his back as they laid together. She looked up at him from where he held her and smiled at him drowsily as he lowered his lips to kiss her forehead and stroke the hair from her face.

“Thank you again for getting me home” She sat up, leaning on one arm and hovering over him she bent down and placed a kiss on his cheek, smiling as she leant back.

“I’m glad you are home to; your bed is far comfier than the one at the Blackwood” He laughed and saw her face crease into a radiant smile. 

“Well if play your cards right you might get to stay in it again” she replied teasingly running her fingers along his chest, her lipstick stains still in place from the previous night. 

“Is that right?” David wanted nothing more than to stay with her again, but he also knew not to push it. Last night had been perfect but their relationship still had to remain a secret and the more they snuck around the harder it would become to conceal it. 

Julia looked down at David smiling at her. She rested his hand on his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat as his arm ran up her back and back down the side of her body, grazing the side of her naked breast. She was aroused by him in every way. His touch consumed her body and she leant forwards and kissed him hungrily. Letting him pull her on top of him. She could feel his morning glory stiffen against her thigh as their tongues connect wildly. She moved her hand down his body and wrapped it around him, stroking it up and down as she writhed against him, their mouths still connected. 

With Julia’s hand working him David wasn’t sure how much longer he would last. He swiftly flipped Julia over onto her back, her hair covering her face. He reached down and brushed it away with both his hands either side of her face, kissing her forcefully. Her teeth caught his bottom lip, biting and tugging at it softly causing him to moan in both pleasure and pain. “Please David, please” her breaths growing faster as they kissed. He felt her legs wrap around him and her hand begin to guide him towards her. Leaning on one hand he took over, rubbing himself against her, letting her moisture cover his tip before guiding himself inside her. David grabbed her legs from behind him and positioned them over his shoulders as she positioned a pillow under herself to lift her hips towards him allowing him to thrust deeply inside her. He moved in and out of her quickly, gathering a fast pace as her groans of pleasure built. Her whole body shuddered in ecstasy as she came, her hands gripping her headboard as she moved with the waves of her orgasm. Her eyes met his as she opened them her head nodding slightly to let him know he could continue. It didn’t take long before David had let go of Julia’s legs and was fully inside her as he came before collapsing on top of her, both breathless.

Julia felt his weight on top of her, his load warm against her thighs. It reminded her she must really check her contraception out. Luckily, she had always taken it and just wanted to be sure she was taking the best precautions. As David rolled away from her, she sat up in bed feeling satiated and beyond happy. She couldn’t remember the last time she had had a morning quickie and it certainly was well before Roger. David’s hand was tracing up and down her back as she had been doing to him earlier and she leant her head back as he reached the nape of her neck. Feeling him sit up behind her she turned her head as he placed a delicate kiss on her bare shoulder. 

“I need a shower” she had become acutely aware now of the moisture between her thighs and the fact she had not even cleaned herself up after last night. 

She climbed out of bed and noticed how David watched her move around the bedroom gathering herself some clean underwear before walking into the ensuite to turn the shower on to warm up.

David laid listening to the shower in the ensuite, the door open still. He closed his eyes briefly thinking about Julia. It seemed impossible for him to be falling in love with someone so quickly. He couldn’t be. He missed her even now when she was only a few metres away from him. She filled his mind. Julia and the kids were all that seemed to matter to him lately. He did not dare to think of their future in case he jinxed what he wished for as he fell asleep last night. He wanted a future with this woman but telling her that now would surely scare her away. 

Julia emerged from the bathroom, her hair wet and tousled, the smudged eye makeup gone and replaced with fresh, gleaming skin. He noticed her simple cream silk knickers trimmed with black lace and her matching bra and how they fit her womanly curves perfectly.

“Showers all yours” she said lightly as he admired her before grabbing a towel from her.

Their morning was lazy. They had sat down to breakfast together and laid in each other’s arms whilst Julia read the Sunday papers and David watched TV. Julia was dozing against David as her doorbell rang. She looked at David, her eyes wide. He couldn’t be found here. She looked around desperately unsure of what to do. 

“Go in the study” she whispered as she ushered him off the sofa quickly and pushed him towards the small room at the back of the living area and quickly shut the door on him.

Smoothing her jumper down over her jeans and running a hand through her hair to compose herself Julia peered through the peephole to see Kim standing there. She opened the door with a cheerful smile “Hello Kim”

“Hi Ma’am, I am just delivering you your belongings from the Blackwood. Sgt. Budd requested they be bought over tomorrow but I was on shift today and thought you might need your things”

Julia opened her door and gestured for her to carry the bags into her flat. She helped Kim transport the various bags in. “Thank you, Kim. There was really no need, I would have collected them myself”

“Not at all Ma’am” and with that she was gone.

Julia rushed over to the study as soon as she had shut the door.

David could hear Kim’s voice through the door as he remained silent, willing her to leave quickly. He usually loved Kim’s efficiency but today he was not so keen. If she had waited until tomorrow as he asked, he wouldn’t currently be hiding in Julia’s study. 

When Julia opened the door to him, he noticed the look on her face. They could easily have been caught out. She looked shaken.

“Close one” was all he could say as he walked back into the living room.

“David, what if she had seen you?” he didn’t even know the answer to her question. They had discussed him sneaking in and out but never what would happen if he did get caught doing it. 

“I don’t know” he couldn’t look at her as he sat on the edge of the sofa, his mind reeling with the consequences of what could happen.

Julia felt uneasy as she watched David struggling to respond. Her fondness for him had grown so incredibly quickly for him that the thought of him being caught and him losing his job was too much to think about. She sat down beside him, holding one of his hands in hers.

“Maybe we need to talk about this…us”

If they could establish exactly what they both wanted, then perhaps they could figure a way to make this work properly with no sneaking around.

“What is it you want from me?” her question hung in the air as she watched David, his head bowed to the floor.

Seconds seemed like hours until he responded.

“I find it hard to express my feelings. I don’t want this to come out the wrong way or to say the wrong thing”

Julia’s heart skipped a beat. Was he about to tell her he didn’t see a future with her?

“I told you I wanted to be with you because it was our choice and because it’s my job and I really do mean that. I choose to be with you Julia, but I have my kids to think about. If I lose my job, I lose everything. I want you in my life, I need you in my life. You are the only person who sees me for who I am and not some injured war veteran who can barely make it through the night without waking up screaming. I have never slept better than when I am with you. I can’t risk losing my job, but I know I also can’t risk losing you”

She felt his grip tighten on her hand as he spoke. His head turning to her as he finished speaking. The pain and anguish of revealing his true feelings to her apparent in his face. 

“David, you will not lose me. I choose to be with you, but we can’t risk sneaking around. It seemed like a good idea at the time but the reality of it just won’t work”

Julia felt David pull her into him, so her head rested in his shoulder “I know, I know” he said and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

“I know you aren’t going to like this idea but what if you were removed from my protection team? It might take some time, but it would lessen the impact surely if we were to go public”

“Craddock will want to know why. I can’t exactly tell her it’s because I have fallen for the home secretary”

“What if I was to go to her and say I wasn’t happy with you or that I felt you were misplaced” if I request it then she must do as I ask.

“I suppose. I just don’t want to be away from you. We wouldn’t get to see each other as much”

“It is hardly quality time you are standing outside my office most of the day. We could have nights like last night and mornings to ourselves like today. Proper time together. I don’t know any other way”

David knew Julia’s solution was probably the best for them both, but he also didn’t want Craddock thinking he couldn’t do his job properly if Julia complained about him. He knew there was one other way that would stick him on desk duty for the foreseeable, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to face up to it. 

“I’ll tell Craddock I wish to be reassigned and say the hours and the kids aren’t good. I don’t want her thinking I can’t do my job properly. It will be fine Julia. I promise”

He felt a surge of love towards her as she lifted her head and pulled his face round to hers.

“I trust you David and I’m sorry it is your job that needs to change”

The look of sincerity in her eyes as she spoke softened his heart. He would make this ok. He would make sure they could be together no matter what. 


	3. I Choose You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps my last upload before I return to work!
> 
> Enjoy!

David woke in the night. His body drenched in sweat, his bedsheets clinging to his body. The all too familiar dream of his fallen comrades, their shouting and screaming. The burning heat of fire on his body from the attack. His heart was racing as he tried to catch his breath. An invisible weight crushing his chest as he gasped for air. Tears filled his eyes as he roared out in anguish. The sound echoing off the white walls of his sparse bedroom. He flung his covers off and swung his feet off his bed, sitting up. With his head in his hands he wept, tears of pain and suffering. 

Last night had been the same. He had stayed at his place the last two nights as Julia had work to do and Rob had been round. He missed her and he missed the sound sleep he had when he laid next to her. He would give anything to be with her now and to speak to her, but he had no way of communicating with her unless he used his work phone which he wasn’t willing to risk. Standing up he walked to the bathroom to splash his face with cool water. He was more noticeably exhausted than normal after the reprieve he had from his nightmares this past week. As he looked in the mirror at himself David could see the dark rings that had formed around his eyes after being back in his flat for two nights, he felt the aching in his limbs from thrashing and punching around in his sleep. He had felt like things were improving however the nightmares were lasting longer, the sensations and sounds continuing even as he woke.

David had moved to the sofa and barely slept until his alarm went off indicating he needed to get up. He had his meeting with Craddock today. He wasn’t even sure what he was going to say about his reassignment or if she would even agree to it.

Julia had been with Rob the past two nights preparing for her first big speech since the shooting. He had as always bought her wine in a stupid little gift bag and had made comments and suggestions that went beyond their professional relationship. She missed David. She had not seen him properly since he snuck out of her flat on Sunday evening after they had talked and ended up having sex again on the sofa Rob was seated on. It made her smile the fact that he had no clue and from what Julia could tell would gladly oblige to the activity himself were it up for offer. It was cruel of her to not be forthright with him despite her showing no inclination of ever being interested in him. Rob was his usual self this evening, shooting her longing looks and grazing her hand for a second longer than was comfortable when he passed her something across the coffee table. Julia was unsure how she could broach the subject with him now she had left it so long. Rob however made it easy for her when on leaving he caressed her cheek with his hand;

“Look after yourself Jules, you should rest”

Firstly, Julia hated being called Jules. Secondly why was he touching her?

“Rob, I am not sure its appropriate for you to touch me like that”

“Sorry Jules I just care for you, I am just looking out for you. I have always thought of us as more than colleagues and I want to look after you”

Julia was silent for a while, gathering her thoughts before grabbing his hand and removing it from her cheek.

“Whilst I am very flattered Rob, I am sorry to say I don’t feel the same and I see you as a good colleague who perhaps I take advantage of at times and I am sorry if I have made you think any otherwise”

Julia saw his eyes move to the side of her, his mind processing what she had just said.

“But…but you invite me over and we eat together and spend evenings together”

“I know Rob and again that’s my fault. I should never ask you over here and its unfair to expect you to work so late. I think its best if this stops and we work in the office in future”

“Fine. I understand”

She could tell he was hurt. He was really irritating but Julia wasn’t in the business of hurting people, unless it was Roger.

“Rob, I’m sorry”

“Whatever”

“I’ll see you tomorrow at work and we can go through the speech with Tahir”

“Yeah, bye Jules” his voice was stern and he left abruptly letting the door slam behind him.

Julie cringed as he called her Jules again. At least she had dealt with the problem. She knew if it wasn’t for David, she would probably have let him carry on lavishing his attention on her. Although she would never do anything with Rob it was nice to feel liked when she had nobody else to think about in her life.

Julia missed David next to her in bed. She craved his touch and his warmth next to her as she slept. Her sleep was broken with the sound of gunshots in the air from the shooting and the shadows at night made her jump. She had taken to sleeping with her bedside lamp on. The comfort of the light helping her to settle a little. She didn’t feel safe on her own. David’s warm arms around her made her feel secure, like nothing or nobody could get at her. Julia knew David’s meeting with Craddock was the next morning and this only added to her restless sleep. She had not communicated with David properly since Sunday apart from stolen moments in the lift or the office corridors and she was unsure how he was going to go about being reassigned and if he was still sticking to what he said on Sunday.

Unable to sleep Julia sat in bed on her IPad scrolling through the world news and doing some online shopping until the morning light drifted into her window.

David sat outside Craddock’s office. He stared straight ahead, not blinking, not moving, his mind blank.

“Come in David”

David followed Craddock into her office and sat down in the chair opposite her.

“What can I do for you?”

He wasn’t sure what to say. The night before was still playing on his mind. The after effects of the anxiety he had felt still pounding in his chest and clouding his thoughts.

“Ma’am, I need to be reassigned” was all he could spit out.

“Reassigned! This is a step-up David, why on earth would you want that?”

“I just need to Ma’am”

“Not a good enough excuse I’m afraid sergeant. Unless you give me a solid reason, absolutely not. You are the best we have, and we need you protecting our most at risk”

David knew she would take some persuading. His head was foggy, he couldn’t think straight and his breath caught in his chest. He began to breath deeply and slowly using the techniques he had used before. He could hear Craddock asking if he was ok but he needed to concentrate on his breathing. As his breathing calmed so did his mind and he thought immediately of Julia and the children. He couldn’t go on like this. Julia wouldn’t want to be with someone who out of nowhere withdrew from the place they were in, their mind blank and his children deserved better.

“Ma’am I need to speak to the occupational therapist. I want to be reassigned to desk duty”

“The shooting, I told you that you needed to talk to someone after that David”

“Aye, Ma’am” he couldn’t believe he had even said he needed to speak to them. He had known when he spoke to Julia that admitting he needed help would be a sure-fire way of getting reassigned, but he hadn’t entertained it as a real request. 

“David, you know it can take a couple of days to get in to see them. Are you ok to continue, or would you like to be reassigned immediately? Just we have the big speech coming up and I need a team I can rely on”

“I should be fine to cover that Ma’am. I can do my job, but I just have to get myself right…for my kids”

“Completely understand. I will get you referred right away and then we go from there. It will give me time to sort out your replacement”

“Can I suggest Kim Ma’am. She knows the drill and the principal gets on with her”

“I will give it some thought, and you need to let me know if you need pulling out sooner. We need to look after you”

David spoke to Craddock for a little longer as they hashed out the security detail for St. Matthews. He was glad he would get to stay on and cover Julia’s big speech. It meant he had at least one more week being by her side each day. As he left the office, he could still feel the anxious butterflies in his stomach from earlier eating away at him as he made his way to the home office. On his way he passed a florist and he bought two large bouquets of dusky pink peonies and wrote a message on both before placing them in the envelopes. He requested for one bouquet to be couriered and the other he carried with him.

David walked the long route to the home office with him not being due there until lunch time. He went via the hospital where he knew Vicky would be on shift. At reception he handed the flowers over and asked for them to be delivered to Vicky, unsure of which ward she was now working on. 

_‘I’m finally getting help. I’m sorry for everything I put you through. You will always have a piece of my heart’ _His hands had trembled as he wrote out her card. Admitting to her that he was seeking help was all she had ever wanted for him. He felt a little lighter as he walked out of the hospital towards work and towards Julia.

You could cut the tension with a knife as Julia sat in a room with Rob going through the speech again ensuring all the facts were correct. 

“Look Julia I will get the facts checked and make sure its sorted and to you on the day”

He was being arsy with her and acting like a petulant child, but Julia didn’t rise to it. For all he was a pain, she trusted him to do the job properly. Gathering up the papers for him she spotted David walking into the office entrance. Her heart skipping excitedly when she caught sight of him. Rob had watched her looking at him.

“Shame we aren’t all perfect like Sgt. Budd” his comment filled with jealousy

Julia snapped her head towards him in case he was referring to her looking in his direction but noticed he was looking at David as well.

“Rob lets move on from last night. I can’t stand this atmosphere. We both have a job to do and I value you and your opinion and commitment. You will find the right person and you have good qualities that perhaps Sgt. Budd doesn’t possess” She knew whose qualities she preferred, both physically and mentally.

“I’ll go drop these with Tahir” and he walked out the room, flouncing past David giving him an angry glare. 

Julia noticed David look towards her a questioning look on his face as she smirked at him and turned to stand up. As she walked passed him, she glanced sideways at him catching his eye feeling butterflies in her stomach. She hoped he would be able to sneak round tonight.

Returning to her office she found her assistant in there placing a bouquet of flowers and a brown parcel on her desk. A beautiful pink bouquet of peonies whose scent was starting to fill the room. 

“Who are these off?”

“Don’t know. They’ve just been dropped off. Sgt. Knowles cleared them both to bring up. There is a card in the flowers though. The other one is something from amazon, I think. Whilst I am here, I should let you know that Anne Sampson rang. She said there is going to be some changes to your security detail, but she didn’t give any more information than that. She said she would email it all over once it was confirmed by Lorraine Craddock”

He must have sorted it she thought. She stole a quick glance at him, but he was not looking in her direction. 

“Great thanks for letting me know”

Julia looked at the slightly messy handwriting on the envelope bearing her name and opened it

_‘I choose you’ _was scrawled across the middle of the card with a solitary kiss underneath it. Her heart melted as she stared towards David. 

David had watched her open the card. He saw her thumb caress the words he had written before she looked towards him her eyes meeting his. They locked eyes for a couple of seconds before he turned away.

Julia took a seat at her desk trying to remain calm and professional when all she wanted to do was run out of her office into his arms. She would have to wait. 

Walking to the lift that night she carried the flowers and note with her as well as her red briefcase that was almost always permanently attached to her. 

“Someone’s obviously got an admirer”

Rob. 

“Oh no it was just someone thanking me for some work I did in my constituency. No admirers” she had made a swift exit towards the lift rolling her eyes at David who was waiting by the doors.

As the doors shut she put her briefcase down and quickly grabbed his hand, “Please say you’re coming over later. I have something for you”

“I will be over as soon as I am off duty. I’ve missed you”

“I’ve missed you too”

The doors began to open as she let go of his hand and grabbed her briefcase.

David practically sprinted to Julia’s from the station eager to catch the security changeover or he would need to wait an hour for the next one. As he opened the door to her flat he slipped in and kicked his shoes off, carrying them through to the living room with him. He could hear soft music coming from the study and he followed the sound, finding Julia working. She had changed into soft loungewear. He hadn’t seen her in anything like this before. The front of her hair was also clipped back to stop her loose curls falling into her face. He walked over to her as she turned to greet him and placed a tender but long kiss on her lips. 

“Hey. I’ve just got a bit of work to do. I hope you don’t mind”

“Why don’t I make us some food whilst you finish up”

David liked cooking and he knew that Julia didn’t eat all that well because she was always working late. He grabbed a selection of ingredients out of the fridge and set to work.

Julia could smell the delicious food cooking from her study. As she finished up her work she walked through the living room into the kitchen noticing David’s shirt and tie hung on the back of one of the dining room chairs. His back was to her and he had only his white t-shirt on and work trousers as he busied himself making food. She could see the ripple of his back muscles through his tight tshirt as he worked and she walked up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist.

“This smells amazing, you didn’t tell me you were a good cook”

“I don’t get many complaints, I just hope you like it”

She placed a kiss on his neck before moving to pour them both a cold drink as he served up their food. They spoke as they ate. Julia filled David in on her conversation with Rob and how he hadn’t taken it so well at first. She wondered why David hadn’t bought up his meeting with Craddock yet but then he also probably wasn’t aware Anne Sampson had been in touch.

“I got a call from Anne Sampson today to say there were going to be changes to my security detail. I take it your meeting went smoothly?”

She watched him as he pushed the last pieces of food around his plate. Perhaps it hadn’t gone all that well.

“Yeah. I told her I wanted to be reassigned and she said it should be sorted after your Saint Matthew’s speech, so one more week”

“Great news. Did she agree it was just too much, the hours and the kids”

“Not exactly. I’ve asked to be reassigned to desk duty” 

A little gobsmacked at the request Julia placed her fork down. “Why? Was that all they could offer?”

David stood and began to clear their plates and she followed him into the kitchen as he began to wash up. With his back to her he began to talk, slowly but with purpose.

“Before I was your PPO I was going through a bad time. When I was in Helmand there was an explosion. You’ve seen the scars. It changed me. It broke up my marriage with Vick, it broke every part of my life. I still hear and see it in my dreams at night. I don’t sleep, I can’t breath”

She watched him turn his head round to look at her, his eyes glistening slightly. She wasn’t sure if he was going to cry but she knew what he was telling her was hard for him to say.

“I realised in Craddock’s office that I don’t want it to ruin us. I see the way Vick used to look at me, the way the kids wouldn’t come near me and I don’t want you to ever look at me like that or feel that way around me. So, I asked to see someone. She said it could take a few days, but I would have been reassigned to desk duty by them anyway so by requesting it I have shown I know I won’t be fit for duty whilst I am getting help”

Julia tried to not let her emotions get the better of her as she went to him and turned him away from the sink fully, hugging him tightly. 

“You’re so brave David. It takes a lot to ask for help and I will help you. Anything you need I will be there for you”

She felt him shake slightly against her sensing he was now crying. She held him tightly until he raised his head and pressed his forehead against hers

“I want to do it. I want to do it for Charlie and Ella and I want to do it for you. I know it’s not been long, but I am falling for you Julia”

Julia pressed her lips against his, their kiss growing passionate as they stumbled towards the bedroom. She laid on her bed as David removed her clothes slowly, kissing up her body as she removed his t-shirt and trousers. 

As they both lay, pressed against one another Julia brushed her hand across David’s cheek “I’m falling for you to”.

She stroked the growing bulge in his boxers as he pulled her bra down over her breasts. Her arousal growing as he handled them and sucked on her nipples slowly and sensually. This was a different speed to normal. He took his time playing with her and caressing her.

He had been honest with her. She had accepted what he said, no questions asked and not judgements made. He couldn’t help but give her all the attention she deserved. As he moved his hands down to her French knickers he began to stimulate her through the silk feeling her growing wet and hearing her breath deepening. Her hands were on him now, dipping into his boxers and pulling the elastic down over his erection. He quickly stood up pulling his underwear off and sliding Julia’s down her legs. As he laid down next to her he guided her onto her side, away from him and undid the clasp of her bra allowing her to remove it swiftly. With her still on her side he pushed himself against her back, his arm wrapped over her waist so his hand could continue to rub against her. He felt her legs part for him allowing him more access as he stroked her more intensely, kissing her neck as he did so. 

She could feel his hard length against her buttocks and she reached around her back to hold it. Feeling the warmth and smoothness of it as she ran her hand up and down it firmly. Eventually as she felt her arousal beginning to peak she guided it between her legs, letting him brush it against her wet folds and catch on her clitoris causing her to let our a sharp groan. Pushing her hips back towards him and opening her thighs more for him she let him enter her, his hands moving up to massage her breasts and nipples as he moved into her. He moved slowly, her pleasure building more gradually and becoming stronger. As she was about to come, he stopped and pulled out of her. Julia turned to face him curious as to what was wrong.

David could feel Julia was about to come but he wanted to see her. He wanted to watch her as she writhed in pleasure. He ignored her questioning and slightly annoyed look and sat himself upright against her headboard. She climbed towards him before dipping her head down and taking him in her mouth. He felt her tongue run along his length and watched as she moved her mouth up and down him, her eyes locked on his. She continued, quickening her pace and pressure until he had to pull her away from him. She quickly straddled him and sat on him taking in his now throbbing penis. He watched her mouth open with pleasure as he entered her again. Moving herself up and down him in a slow rhythm until both their orgasms crashed like thunder against one another. He held her as her body writhed against his and he shuddered against her watching her face enjoy the pleasure of each wave and most of all enjoying the irresistible and loud sounds of gratification she made.

Julia had certainly missed the sex after two days a part. She felt more relaxed and as she cleaned herself up and got changed. She noticed David picking up his boxers and t-shirt from the floor and remembered she had something for him. She walked out into the living room in her underwear and grabbed a grey package that had been waiting at the flat when she returned home.

“Here” she chucked the package at David

“I figured if you were going to be staying a bit you might appreciate these”

She saw him looking puzzled as he opened it up.

David wasn’t sure why she had a parcel for him but as he opened it up he pulled out three boxes of new boxer shorts, a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms and a multipack of clean t-shirts. 

“I know they are a bit boring but you can’t sit in your work clothes all night”

He noticed she was looking a little embarrassed at her gift but he couldn’t believe she had gone to that much effort for him.

“They are perfect. Thank you” he walked over to her kissing her softly.

“There is one more thing as well”

He followed her to the dining table where the brown parcel from her office was now sitting. He watched her open it and noticed two brand new phones sitting in their cellophane wrapped boxes. 

“I thought we needed a way of being able to contact one another without the risk of anyone watching us so I got these for us. I will only have your number and you will only have mine. I know they aren’t the best, but I thought the worse they are the less chance we have of them being hacked”

David was impressed she had thought about the security of the phones when she ordered them.

“The only annoying thing is I accidently got them delivered to the office and not here so Kim saw them when she searched them, but I doubt she would question it. Oh! and another thing, we need to top them up. I didn’t want to risk a contract either, so I got us a £50 voucher each. You can top them up next time”

He could tell she had really thought about this and it made him fall for her even more. He was glad he now had a way of constantly being in contact with her. 

“You’ve thought of everything”

David pulled her into his embrace feeling her head rest against his chest. He lowered his head to her ear and spoke quietly,

“So…what do I need to do to get your number?”


	4. "David"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back at work now so updates will be a lot slower.  
I am hoping to update at least weekly.

“David”

Julia held her tongs in her hair, standing in her bathroom. She couldn’t ignore the feeling in her stomach. A mixture of fear and excitement. Today was the day she would return to the spotlight properly and give her first public speech since the shooting. It was also the day she was about to make it clear to those listening that she intended to run for PM. Her new mobile lit up with a text from David.

_‘Morning. I am heading over now. Told them I would be over earlier to run through the details of the day with you. We can have breakfast together xx’_

She didn’t feel hungry, but she knew she would feel better having eaten. Finishing her hair, she ran her fingers through it to loosen the curls and changed into a pair of fitted dark navy trousers and a rust red shirt where she spent time deliberating on whether it should be left slightly unbuttoned or buttoned all the way to the top. Giving in she put on her heels and the matching suit jacket and walked out her bedroom towards the kitchen. She turned the kettle on and grabbed two mugs ready for David’s arrival. Part of her nerves could have been avoided if Rob had got her speech back to her last night as she had wanted. She sent him a text reminding him she needed it asap. The other part of her nerves and anxiety were caused by the fact she knew this was the last day she would have David protecting her. His constant guard over her coming to an end when he came off duty later tonight. They planned to spend tonight together to celebrate her speech and to drink to him leaving her immediate security team. At this moment in time tonight seemed a long way off.

David knew today was the end of one chapter and the start of a new one as he placed his ballistic vest over his head for the last time in a long while. He was apprehensive about meeting the occupational therapist in two days and dreading the thought of desk duty. Thankfully they had kept him on duty rotas so he would still have some control over Julia’s security team, and he was also responsible for providing plans and layouts of buildings to the team so they could make the relevant security checks. A not all together bad result but he would much rather be on the frontline of the protection team, especially if it meant seeing Julia. She was right though, it would give them more quality time together and if and when they went public it would save his job as he was not working with her day to day.

He smiled as he looked at her text; _‘I’ll pop the kettle on. See you soon xx’ _

He loved having a way of contacting her. It made the nights where they were apart easier. Neither of them let their phone leave their respective flats in case someone picked them up. As he left for work, he put it in the drawer next to his bed knowing he wouldn’t even need it tonight when he was stopping at Julia’s.

David said good morning to the guard on duty before entering Julia’s flat. She was sitting at her dining room table scrolling through the world news on her IPad. His heart warmed as she lifted her head and greeted him by pulling his hand towards her and standing to place a kiss on his lips. There was a strong smell of coffee in the air and he noticed the cafetière on the table and two mugs waiting to be filled alongside a box of cereal and some fruit. It was about the extent of Julia’s culinary skills. Trying to conceal his smile at the miserable state of the breakfast he poured out two coffees as they discussed how they had both slept badly. He noticed the edgy tone in Julia’s voice as she spoke about the upcoming speech and Rob’s apparent lack of interest in getting the updated speech to her.

Julia felt calmer now David was with her. Each little touch he gave her from a stroke on her cheek, a rub on her arm and the kisses he placed on her head destressing her. 

“I have an important question David” She had nobody else to ask and may well come to regret it.

“Buttons slightly undone or done up?” she let him take in both for a few seconds before he walked over to her and did all the buttons up to the top.

“I like them undone for obvious reasons” she felt his lips kiss her strongly, his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her towards him “however, done up makes you look like you mean business” he said as he pulled away from her. “Stop stressing, you will be unbelievable as always and you will say whatever it is that needs to be said”

“Ah yes, I forgot how much you loved my politics Sgt. Budd” her eyes sparkling at him ready for him to take the bait.

“You don’t need me to vote for you remember, only to protect you” a satisfactory grin spread on his face as he finished his sentence

“Touche! You are only protecting me for today so as of tomorrow I may well need your vote” Truth in her words but she said it with a smile on her face, a giggle rising from her though as he laughed with her.

Finishing their breakfast, she let David clear the bowls and mugs as she put on her coat and applied a dark red lipstick and gathered her things. They were to stop by Westminster before her speech for her to finally pick up her speech from Rob and get any last-minute updates to the facts and data from Tahir. She could not afford to mess this speech up. The press has been building it up in the media. There was opposition to her proposal of RIPA 18. An investigatory powers bill that would allow the security services to monitor the online activities of those they felt could or were planning to cause harm. The past week had seen protestors beginning to gather outside St. Matthews. The country was waiting to hear her response to the objections. The speech needed to be watertight and she was glad they had spent so long putting it together.

Julia was uneasy. She found it difficult to understand how Rob had not finished fact checking the speech yet. He had known this day was coming. She couldn’t be sure if it was his incapability to complete the task on time or if it was payback for her rejecting his advances. He had assured her it would be with her with plenty of notice before she went on stage and she took a draft to familiarise herself with what she could. Thankfully Tahir would be coming to the speech and could bring it with him. 

As Julia sat in the back of the car she felt apprehensive. David had insisted on taking a long, winding route to St. Matthews due to her high profile surrounding the speech. With each passing minute she could feel her stomach beginning to fill with nerves. Even catching David’s eye didn’t calm her. She noticed he looked unusually uncomfortable on the journey. Growing closer to the destination she became aware of the rumbling noise of a crowd. As she looked out the window she noticed the crowd of protesters gathered along the road to St. Matthews. Looking straight ahead Julia tried to compose herself. As they reached the doors and the car stopped there was the sound of dull thudding against the car. Eggs hurtling towards the windows as she sought out the noise.

David could see Julia was on edge. Her eyes not meeting his for long and turning away, her nerves evident. Suddenly a loud noise infiltrated David’s ear. The sound of shouting and chanting causing his senses to shut down. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there completely senseless, unable to hear or see straight until a loud thud on his window brought him back. He watched as the egg ran down his window and looked back at Julia, looking aghast with her mouth slightly open. 

Stepping out the car David was met by Kim. Her shirt covered in egg. “Everything ok?”

“The shouting’s ok. It’s the eggs that are getting on my tits” was Kim’s seething reply.

David took in the surroundings and deciding it was safe he stepped forward and opened Julia’s car door. Her stoic face looking up at him from her seat. Her anxious brow gone and her professional, politician’s mask now firmly in place. She gave him the briefest of nods as he looked at her with a questioning glance. He knew she was indicating she was ok. As she stood up out of the car the crowd’s booing became deafening. A whistling sound flew past David’s ear as another flying egg cracked against the stone wall of the entrance to St. Matthews sending its contents splashing through the air. He saw Julia’s cool slip as she looked around for him. He quickly ushered her into the building, his arm wrapped tightly around her. As they reached the sheltered hallway, he felt her shrug his arm from around her. He had wrapped his arm around her naturally, wanting to protect her. It was not protocol, even if it was his last day, to manhandle your principle and he was grateful for Julia’s quick thinking as she turned to give him a warning look.

The sound of the egg cracking against the wall made Julia jump and she began searching for him. David was the only one she wanted at this moment. As she found him she felt his arm grasp around her and pull her into the entrance. Those seconds of his warmth calming her instantly until she glimpsed the line of people waiting to greet her and the realisation that entering in the arms of her PPO would raise a few eyebrows caused her to quickly shrug him off her. The second she lost contact with him she was back to reality. The sound of the crowd was echoing in the stonework surrounding them as she dutifully shook hands and made pleasantries with the staff until she was led to a waiting area to prepare for her speech.

Tahir was waiting for her.

“Have you been through the fact checks?”

“Rob said it all checks out”

“Good. This speech is important, and I don’t want to find out I’ve made a tit of myself after the evening news rips my speech to pieces. Check it again and update me if anything changes” she dismissed him and settled herself on the hard looking sofa at the side of the room as she looked over her notes. 

David overheard the exchange between Julia and Tahir as he stood guard outside her room. He knew this was the side of Julia everyone loved to hate and not so long back he would have to. The more he witnessed her like this the more he now knew it was down to her own insecurities of failing. She wanted to be the best all the time and the idea of not being was her biggest fear. He only hoped today would be as successful as she wanted it to be. 

Kim came walking towards him “final, security sweep carried out. Everyone’s taken their seats. Lavender good to go?”

“Deploy to the auditorium. I’ll see you in there”

He watched as she walked away from him before entering Julia’s room. He found her sitting, legs crossed, impatiently tapping her notes against her knee.

“They’re ready to go. Are you ready?”

“Yes and no” an unsure tone in her voice. “David, before we go…”

He stood as she walked towards him and took his hand.

“Today could change everything if it goes to plan. Running for PM won’t be easy. Remember how you said you wanted to be right beside me because it was your choice, not because it was your job? Well if today goes to plan or not I want you right beside me regardless”

He looked down at her thumb stroking across the back of his hand. Her head bowed down taking in the same view. He took his free hand and pulled her towards him by her waist and then hugged her tightly, feeling her relax into him.

“Prime minister or not, I don’t plan on going anywhere anytime soon. We will figure it all out tonight. No more sneaking around, no more hiding what we want…I promise”

Julia breathed in David’s scent as he held her close to him. Taking in his words. She didn’t want him to feel obliged to stand by her during a gruelling leadership campaign if it went that way. His answer was enough to settle her worry. She pulled away from him and shut her eyes as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. 

Standing now at the side of the stage waiting to go on Julia started to breath deeply. Her previous anxiety turning into adrenaline, building her up for her moment. She could briefly see the crowd waiting for her as she was being introduced and could see David standing guard in front of one of the exits by the side of the stage. As she heard her name being introduced and the sound of clapping coming from the crowd, she stepped forward into the bright lights aimed at the stage and made her way to the lectern.

Julia spoke clearly and with purpose as she addressed the crowd. Her speech seemed to be going down well. She caught David’s eye as she spoke about topics, he had unknowingly inspired her to include in the speech. 

David watched in admiration as Julia captured the crowd with her words. Not even flinching when a group of protestors tried to interrupt her before being dragged out by police officers. She carried on regardless, setting out her stall. Her bid for the next leadership building as she spoke. 

A shadow caught David’s eye. Somebody was lurking at the side of the stage. He could see Kim looking over at him trying to establish their next move. Julia was in full flow. He saw Kim’s pace quicken as she walked towards the stage. A sense of urgency taking over her as she began to run towards Julia. David began to follow. He began to sprint across to Julia, urging his legs to run faster so he could reach her. He saw her turn her head in his direction, the crowd suddenly aware of him and Kim’s rushed movement towards the stage.

Julia heard mumblings in the crowd at first. She lifted her head searching out David but he was no longer at the door. She saw Kim running towards the stage before David ran into her eyeline. His eyes focussed directly on her, running straight toward her. Julia turned fully towards him, one hand gripping the lectern, unaware of what they were running for before she caught a figure stepping towards her at the side of the stage. As he took a step forward a loud deafening bang reverberated through her body. A wave of white-hot heat spread towards her and she felt her body being flung into the air. Flashes of orange and red flames filling her eyes and debris rebounding off her weightless limbs. As her body hit the floor, she felt nothing, her mind blank, her body lifeless. The only sign of life, left on her lips, as she fought to say his name “David”.


	5. Is she alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely comments on the last chapter. It is always lovely to receive your feedback.
> 
> Sorry to leave you waiting all week. Work is taking over my life again aaaagggh!

The pain woke him. David opened his eyes, greeted by the sight of grey speckled ceiling tiles. He could hear a dull beep and when he turned his head towards the sound he noticed the wires running from the machine to different points on his chest. Realising where he was, he methodically began moving different parts of his body. His legs felt heavy, but he could feel them to his relief. The pain radiated along his right-hand side, across his ribs and shoulder. His arm was strapped across his chest in a grey sling. As he moved his left hand to his face, he could feel small cuts and grazes and from touch he knew they were worse towards his ear. Still dazed and confused David fought hard to understand what had happened to him. His immediate thought turned to Julia. Was she even alive? Did she survive? He shut his eyes trying to remember.

David wasn’t sure when he had fallen back into an unconscious sleep or for how long. It was in this sleep he remembered Julia’s wide eyes looking at him as he ran towards her before the smoke and flames engulfed them both, stopping him from reaching her. As he was blown to the floor, he felt the impact of landing across the chairs of the auditorium that lay crumpled on the floor. The sound of the screaming taking him back to a darker place. As he lay on the ground the anxiety built, the panic setting in. He needed to take control. He needed to find Julia. Ignoring the pain, he brought himself to a kneeling position and felt the warm trickle of blood flow down over his right eye. Lifting a hand to his head he could feel a large gash above his eye. His hearing was muffled from the blast, but he could still make out the loud panic of the survivors in the room. Bringing himself to a standing position he staggered towards where the stage was before it had been blown to pieces seeking out Julia. Looking down at the injured as he went noticed a familiar face laid on the ground. Kim. He quickly bent down to her, feeling for a pulse. He noticed her eyes open slightly as he touched her, relieved at the sign of life from her. 

“Stay calm. Help is on its way” He grabbed Kim’s hand as he reassured her. “I need to find the principle”

He hated leaving her but he knew she would have done the same. As he scrambled forward, he caught sight of her rust red blouse first. Julia was laid on her back, her head facing away from him. He quickly ran towards her and despite his own pain knelt over her. Her face and hair were matted with soot and debris. Blood was pooled on the floor near her head.

“Julia, Julia, can you hear me?” David felt for a pulse as he had with Kim. It was weak but she was alive. He looked over her body, lifting her shirt slightly to check for any major bleeding. He could see blood glistening through a rip in her trousers at the top of her thigh. A piece of debris lodged within her skin. He knew not to try and remove it and used his suit jacket to apply pressure to the wound. His hearing still muffled from the blast he did not hear his name leave her lips as she regained consciousness for a second.

“David?” she could see him. It was dark and smoky, and her throat felt dry. Julia had seen Kim and David running towards her as the figure stepped onto the stage. David’s blue eyes staring at her, determined to reach her before it all went dark. Opening her eyes, she could make out a blurred figure bent over her, pressing something against her leg. She couldn’t see fully but she knew the voice

“Come on Julia, the paramedics should be here soon. I promise.”

His soft Scottish accent strengthening her for a second. Enough to say his name again, “David” but he wasn’t responding. She tried to lift her arm to reach for him but the pain when she tried was too overbearing. A single tear rolled down her cheek and mingled with the blood on her face. The shock was wearing off as the pain from her injuries became more apparent. As she closed her eyes again, she focussed on trying to catch her breath. Her chest hurt, she was unable to take a breath properly. The pain down her left side was the worst. She could feel the pressure David was putting on her leg, his hands pushing firmly against her. As the pain worsened, she felt her mind going dark again.

It was him again. “She was unconscious when I found her. Please help her”. Julia could hear David speaking to someone as she felt the pressure of multiple hands on her. She felt her head being lifted and a rigid brace being placed around her neck. Numerous voices were now speaking to one another, saying her name and speaking into radios. He had promised her help was on the way. As she was lifted onto a hard stretcher, she felt a warm familiar hand upon hers, clasping it tightly in his own. 

“Sir we really need to get her to the hospital”

His warm breath was against her ear “Don’t give up, don’t leave me Julia. I will be there when you wake up”

Despite every part of her wanting to return his words and his touch she couldn’t. As his hand left hers the darkness washed over her again.

David woke with a start this time. He noticed a nurse attending to him, attaching a drip to the canula in his arm. She looked up at him with a warm smile, “Hi David”. His throat was dry as he went to speak and she left the room before coming back with a cup of water with a straw in it. As she held the straw to his mouth he took in the refreshing, cool water before trying again

“How long have I been asleep for?”

“A couple of days. You have had some surgery on your shoulder and a few stitches above your eye. The doctor will be in to see you later now you are awake to explain. Your wife and children were in before. Would you like me to phone them to say you are awake?”

“Aye, they will want to know”

He watched as the nurse took his blood pressure and recorded it. “Do you know anything about the Home Secretary? I am her PPO and was there when she got taken by the paramedics. Is she alive?”, He knew she wouldn’t be able to tell him anything really, but he needed to know how she was. Was she alive?

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you anything about other patients we have”

David laid for hours watching the light from outside slowly turn to dusk. His mind on one person only. Slowly he drifted off to sleep until the sound of soft little voices filled the room. 

“Ssssh we don’t want to wake Daddy up” Vicky was whispering as he opened his eyes and took in the two pairs of blue eyes looking at him.

“Daddy” Ella cried. She ran over to him before gently placing her head on his good shoulder and hugging his good arm. He turned his head and pulled her to him kissing her head, breathing in her sweet scent. Charlie came next, more nervous of David’s injuries. He tentatively held David’s hand “It’s ok Charlie, you won’t hurt me on this side” and with that he rested his head on David’s chest and let his hair be ruffled affectionately. He looked at Vicky as both his children fussed around him.

“Hey Vick”

“Dave you’ve given us a right scare. How you feeling?” she pulled up a chair so she could sit next to his bed

“Uncomfortable but I’ve had worse. Sorry to worry you” he always felt the need to apologise to her after everything he had put her through. He noticed she looked exhausted. 

“They are saying it was a bomb. They reckon it was something to do with the 1st of October attacks that happened”

A bomb. David had not even thought about what caused the explosion. He was too caught up in his thoughts about Julia. “A bomb. It would explain the blast. Have they said how many died?”

“No, nothing yet but they are amazed Julia Montague wasn’t killed. Apparently, she was rushed to theatre. Its been all over the news.”

“That was the pretty lady we met wasn’t it Daddy?” Ella had piped up from across the room.

Vicky answered her before David got the chance. “The kids told me they’d met her when they came to see you at the hotel. Ella was very taken “

David couldn’t speak. She was alive. He felt his heart beating faster as he thought about her. He didn’t know what state she was in but the fact she was living and breathing was all he needed to know.

“Dave, are you ok?” His eyes had started to swim with tears of relief

“She’s alive” he looked towards Vicky for her to reconfirm what she had just said “Julia’s alive?”

“Julia. Yeah. She’s alive. What’s wrong Dave, tell me”

He released a muffled sob, not wanting to concern the children with his outburst. They were busying themselves near the window over the other side of his room and thankfully hadn’t seemed to notice as he purposefully faced his head away from them. Vicky held his hand gently.

“I thought I might have lost her” In that moment he had told Vicky all he needed to. He saw the realisation flash across her face.

“Dave. The person you were seeing, it wasn’t…”

He looked at her as she answered her own question in her mind.

“…but Dave, if you get caught or if anyone finds out you will lose your job”

“I know. I was due to go on desk duty after St. Michaels whilst I was getting help so it didn’t look like we got together on the job”

“Oh Dave. What a mess”

“I don’t even know where she is. I just want to see her. She was a mess when I found her”

“She’s here Dave. You’re in my hospital Dave. I’ve been coming in to see you on my breaks. They’ve closed off a whole corridor down the way for her. Nobody is allowed in unless they are cleared, and she has armed police on the doors. Nobody even knows the extent of her injuries. This whole ward is being used for the injured from the bomb as the police are in questioning people. It’s chaos.”

Knowing she was in the same building as him was small relief. At least he was close to her in some respect. Vicky promised to come visit him again tomorrow as he waved goodbye to Ella and Charlie.

“We are pleased with how the surgery went Miss Montague. The metal shard was successfully removed from your upper thigh and the bleeding stemmed. Your officer’s quick actions at applying pressure to the wound probably saved your life. You have some stitches which will need removing in a week or so. Your lung had collapsed due to the impact so we inserted a chest tube which we can hopefully remove this afternoon. Now the trickier injuries…”

Julia was sitting up in her bed. An army of surgeons and doctors surrounding her. She had never felt so alone. Waking up she had hoped to see David’s blue eyes waiting for her but there was nobody. Her Mother was too elderly to travel and could accept her absence. She only hoped her assistant had reassured her that she was ok. 

“Your leg as you can see is in plaster. You suffered a standard fracture to the ankle and in doing so dislocated your knee. This will make your recovering a little longer and you will have to work with a physio to build the strength back up. Also, your collarbone is fractured so your sling will need to stay on for a few weeks. This will make getting around difficult as you can only hold a crutch on one side. Our physios will be round to show you how to do this. The injuries to your face and body are mainly superficial. There may be some scarring. There are stitches around your left ear and in your hairline. These will be removed alongside the ones in your thigh in a week or so as well”

As Julia took in the extent of her injuries, she said nothing. It had been three days now since the blast and she had spent a lot of the time asleep. The pain of her injuries made sense as the consultant had reeled off the list but she was eager now to be up and about. She had not seen the full damage to her body. She had felt the row of stitches following her hairline and the long row behind her ear. There were small burn marks on the skin of her arms which she could see between the fabric of her sling. These didn’t concern her. What did concern her was where David was and why she hadn’t seen him.

The next day Julia’s assistant and Rob had been in and out to see her to arrange press releases and discuss who to hand over the reins to as she convalesced. After giving her statement of events to the police and the security service she was grateful of the peace. That was until Roger came to visit. He stood at the door as she had managed to sit herself on the edge of her bed. Her crutch in her good arm, ready to practice walking around her room as the physio had requested. He could not have caught her at a more undignified moment.

“Roger. What do you want? Come to have a good gawp?”

“Julia. I have been worried sick. How are you feeling?”

Almost regretting her words she softened to him slightly. “Not bad considering”

“I suppose you’ve heard its linked to the 1/10 bombers. Bastards are claiming responsibility”

She nodded across to him.

“The PM isn’t happy. He needs to know how long you’re going to be out for. He’s sent me to find out”

He at least had the good sense to look embarrassed to be asking her, but she felt something was off. Roger didn’t do sympathetic.

“It will take as long as it needs to. For god’s sake this is the second time in a month someone’s tried to blow me to kingdom come” Julia could feel her anger growing as she stayed resting against her bed. She would not show any weakness in front of Roger.

“Very well. He’s proposed putting Mike Travis in place until your return. With a target on your back I would question if its worth returning at all”

And there it was. The cutting remark she had been waiting for.

“Do you propose I let them win? Or is this just a convenient time for you to get rid of me and finally overpower me. After all isn’t that all you’ve wanted Roger. To be top dog.”

“You were making a play for the leadership in that speech and don’t even begin to deny it Julia. You know as well as I do you were planning to run for PM in the next election. You’re a joke if you think you even stand a chance”

“I may well not stand a chance but I sure as hell have a better chance than you. Fuck off Roger and don’t visit again”

With that he left the room. 

Julia stayed resting against the bed. The little energy she had now sapped from Roger’s visit. The last three days had been exhausting. The shock of the bombing was taking its toll and she missed David. She had tried to subtly ask after her security team and had received the news that one was in intensive care with substantial injuries and the other was injured but recovering well. It had only been this morning that she had got the news from her assistant that it was Kim in intensive care and David who was recovering well. The relief had flooded over her despite her poker face as she received the news. All she wanted to do was go and see him but firstly she knew it would be a questionable decision and secondly, she was scared at what she might find when she went into his room. She had seen the scars on his back and how those affected him. How would recent events have affected him?

David had spent the morning running through his statement to the officers investigating the bombing. He had gone through all the checks he had made prior to Julia’s speech as well as the last-minute checks that had taken place before she entered the auditorium. Holding his breath to brace himself for the pain he sat up gingerly, moving his legs off the side of his bed. His ribs were painful and dark purple bruising was now starting to form down his side. Planting his feet firmly on the hospital floor he stood and headed to the door of his room. 

David wandered down the corridor. The beds on the ward were busy with people visiting victims of the blast. Some were in busy ward rooms of eight or so beds whilst some had private rooms like his own. Suddenly grateful of the privacy of his own room he continued down towards the exit of the ward with the intention of getting some fresh air. As he walked out the ward he was facing a set of double doors, flanked by armed officers. His heart skipped a beat as it dawned on him that Vicky had said Julia was just down the way. He hadn’t realised how close. At that moment the doors flung open and Roger Penhaligon stormed out, his face red and flustered. He gave David a fleeting look before he stormed off towards the stairs. Knowing better than to even try and get in to see her David turned and walked towards the lift doors. The doors slid open to a familiar face, Lorraine Craddock.

“David! I was just on my way to see you. How are you? Should you be up and about?”

“Yes Ma’am, don’t worry I was just off for some fresh air”

“Do you mind if I join you?”

“Not at all”

They walked slowly to the hospital garden. David explaining his injuries and recovery to Craddock as she asked about his recovery time. He wondered why she was so keen to join him outside.

“David, I have some news. I didn’t want you hearing it from anyone else. I am conscious of your state and I also know how close you were but I’m sorry to say that Kim Knowles passed away this morning”

David felt his airways constrict as he heard the words. He gasped for air as his body reacted to the shock. 

“Breath David” 

He was somewhat conscious of Craddock’s instruction as his vision became obscured and his chest tightened even more. Kim had been part of his team since he joined the police. She was his comrade, his partner. Yet another one of his comrades who had fallen at the hands of someone else. He gasped for air. Craddock was crouched in front of him as he sat on the bench, her hands on his shoulders.

“Look at me David”

He opened his eyes staring at her, watching her instructions to breath in and out. Listening to her counting in and out to regulate his breathing. Feeling his airways relaxing, he could taste the salt of his tears in his mouth. He had been unaware of his emotions but now as he began to become more familiar with his senses again he let the news of Kim sink in fully. 

“I’m sorry David. She was a great officer and a great person”

“Aye, she was. The best.”

After spending some time talking to Craddock they said their goodbyes and he slowly walked back along the hospital corridor with Kim in his mind, numb to the patients and visitors leaving around him.

Despite her overwhelming exhaustion Julia was determined to get moving. She had experienced worse exhaustion in her political career. She steadily pushed herself with her good leg off the side of her bed, taking her weight on her good leg and leaning on her crutch on the opposite side. Julia moved around her room as she had been shown feeling the ache in her body, unused to the movement and still in recovery. Satisfied with her progress she promised herself a rest before trying again. 

“Is everything ok Miss Montague?”

The nurse who had been looking after her was sickly sweet for Julia’s liking. She wasn’t used to being fussed around or over and the constant checking up and attention was beginning to grate on her. She knew deep down this was her problem and not the nurses so was careful to ensure she remained polite with her.

“yes, no complaints”

“I am here to let you know you are going down for a chest x-ray soon to see how your lung is recovering”

Julia knew this was a bigger thing to organise than it should be and would be flanked by security all the way down. They had managed to organise most of her movement around the hospital outside of visiting times to protect her security. 

Pulling the hospital gown around her more securely, Julia waited to be collected. Once in the wheelchair she waited as her temporary security team hashed out the best way to get her to her x-ray without being noticed. Letting out a loud, impatient sigh she rolled her eyes to herself. Her mind yet again wandering to David. He would have organised this in a flash.

After what seemed like an unnecessarily long wait Julia was waiting at the lifts. The insufferably nice nurse at her side, a hospital porter pushing her wheelchair and her temporary PPO whom she had never met before standing on her other side. The lift pinged as it reached their floor and the metal doors slid open. Her head down, her eyes caught the site of his grey sweatpants first and as she raised her head she took in the familiar white fitted t-shirt with the new addition of a grey sling crossing his body. Moving her head up she wasn’t sure what came first, the tears rolling down her face or her crying out his name.

“David” a strangled cry woke him from his reverie. 

He registered the sight in front of him. She looked weak and broken. Not the Julia he was so used to seeing but as soon as he looked into her dark eyes, he saw the Julia he thought he might have lost when he woke. The Julia who his heart had ached to see. The pain in his ribs stopping him from rushing to her he took her extended hand and gripped it tightly. Her touch warming his skin. 

“Ma’am”

David was more aware of his surroundings than Julia. His training kicking in. 

“I’m so glad to see you are well”

He watched Julia blink at him in confusion, rejected by his cold greeting. He wanted nothing more than to never let go of her as he released her hand.

“David Budd” he introduced himself to the PPO “I was there at the scene”

“Glad to see you are alive and well”

He felt Julia’s gaze on him still and turned to her as she spoke. She spoke as if to everyone around her but she looked only at him.

“He saved me. Sgt. Budd is the reason I am alive”

He noticed her hair wasn’t as shiny as normal and her skin not as bright as it was the morning they had left her flat but as she spoke, he saw the sparkle in her eyes and the radiance that exuded out of her as she smiled at him. 

“Just doing my job Ma’am”

Their audience in the lift shifted uncomfortably as David stared back at Julia. Their connection obvious. The nurse was the one to interrupt the moment.

“I’m really sorry but we do need to get you down to X-ray Miss Montague”

“Of course. Sgt. see to it that Sgt. Budd can be passed to visit me later this evening please” Julia spoke with the kind of authority and strength that you didn’t dare argue with.

“Of course, Ma’am”

“Thank you. Well David I hope I will speak to you later”

“Very well Ma’am”

With a soft smile she was wheeled passed him as he stepped out into the corridor. He stood as the lift doors closed. His heart hammering against his chest and his airways tightening again. This time not through fear and anxiety but through the excitement and joy of seeing her alive and feeling the warmth of her touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was no way I would kill Julia!


	6. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David goes to see Julia in her hospital room and they admit their true feelings to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on and off so not sure it flows so well. I usually like to do a chapter all in one go but work is making that tougher!
> 
> I am working on them getting back to some fluffy domestic bliss soon. 
> 
> Comments would be great on how you would like to see them move forward. I have an idea but it's always great to hear more.
> 
> For anyone in the UK I am fully imagining her in an NHS gown in this chapter! If you know, you know.

Sitting beside her bed Julia reflected on their meeting at the lift. It was true that absence made the heart grow fonder. Seeing him again after everything that had happened had brought some light to her dark day. Knowing he was visiting her later gave her something to look forward to. Her heart beat a touch faster thinking of him close to her, his soft accent speaking to her and his strong hand holding hers again. 

Suddenly conscious of her dishevelled appearance Julia smoothed her hands over her lank hair and ran her fingers lightly down the wound on the side of her head, bringing her hair forward to disguise it. She looked down at her hospital gown and wished she had requested for someone to bring her some clothes over from her flat however the person she trusted most had tragically lost her life earlier today. Julia had heard the news about Kim not long after it had happened. She had let her tears fall, not caring who saw. Kim had been by her side from the start, a constant in her day and a reliable member of her team. She was sure David must know by now and she knew he would be grieving her loss as she was. She longed to see him even more so they could grieve together for Kim. Tears had pooled in her eyes again as she thought of her. She would still be alive if it wasn’t for her running to protect her.

“Sgt. Budd, I have been sent to collect you to visit the Home Secretary”

David had been sitting, waiting for her PPO to come and tell him he could visit. His heart leapt as he gingerly stood up and followed her PPO towards her room. He hadn’t thought about what he would say or do when he saw her properly. He was still processing the news about Kim and the fact that he had finally seen Julia, alive.

“Just in here” The PPO held open the door and stood back to allow David to walk through. He was standing outside her private room, the door slightly ajar. He gave a soft knock on the door to alert her to his presence and heard her silky voice telling him to come in.

Walking into the room he looked back at the PPO and shut the door fully with a nod of confirmation that they would be ok. He turned into the room and looked at the empty bed where she had been laid and the empty purple hospital chair. 

“Julia” he called out for her walking towards the bathroom in the corner of the room, the door half open. Unsure of whether to walk in or not he tapped on the door lightly “can I come in?...”

He heard the metallic sound of her crutch moving towards the door and caught a glimpse of her hospital gown around the side of the door. Moving forward he opened the door wider and found Julia standing, her eyes full of tears. He took in her battered and bruised body and her arm in a sling like his own, slung across her body with her good arm clinging to her crutch. Moving forward he lifted his own good arm and cradled the back of her head, pulling her to his chest. Her sobs filled the bathroom as he held her, he could feel her tears soaking through his t-shirt. “You’re ok. You’re ok Julia”

As her sobs began to subside she lifted her head from his shoulder, her waterlogged eyes seeking his. As she blinked, what was left of her tears rolled down her face and he caught them, wiping them away with his thumb as he carefully caressed her cheek being careful to avoid her injuries. 

“Sorry, its been an overwhelming day. Kim…I’m so sorry about Kim” he heard her voice break again as she spoke to him. Her lips pursing together to stop another sob from escaping.

David pulled her to him again. “I know. I can’t believe she’s gone”. His shock from finding out earlier had lifted and he had spent the past couple of hours in his room absorbing the information. His training had hardened him to death. The initial hours after finding out he had lost friends were always the worst and then rapidly army life had taken over again with little time to dwell on what had happened. The grief pushed to the depths of his mind. Only in his nightmares did the grief reappear and haunt his sleep. Another death to add to the pile in his head and heart would surely disturb his future slumber.

Her head rested against his good shoulder as he held her. The safety of his familiar embrace making her broken world seem almost whole again. She longed to reach around and wrap her arms around him, but both their slings restricted them and her hand holding her crutch in place meant she had to rely on the strength of his good arm holding them together. She closed her eyes breathing in his scent like she had done so many times before. “I don’t know what I would have done if I’d lost you” she whispered against him. 

Feeling his hold tighten around her she tilted her head up towards him, her eyes seeking his. She noticed his eyes were red and bloodshot like her own. Keeping her eyes on him until the last moment she leaned forward and placed a long, sweet tender kiss on his lips. Her stomach filling with joy as he reciprocated. 

“I know. I was so scared I had lost you” She noticed his voice was softer than normal, his eyes looking to the floor as he spoke. His cheeks blushing slightly at his admission. 

“David, look at me” she waited patiently as he raised his eyes again “I may be standing in front of you looking like hell and feeling the least attractive I have ever felt but you haven’t lost me. I am here and I am still yours…if you will still have me?” her voice betraying her at the final second, wavering and exposing her insecurity. A question she never meant to ask out loud. She had a lot of time to think over the past couple of days and she questioned whether after everything that had happened, he would want this life with her.

“These last few days have made me realise that these past few weeks have been some of my happiest in a long time and the one difference in these last few weeks has been you in my life” she noticed he kept his eyes trained on hers this time. She could see he was struggling to put his true feelings into words. “These last few days don’t change anything. We can make this work” 

Julia could not help the grin forming on her face as he finished speaking. He reached again and kissed her softly before running his hand across her hairline and taking in the wound on the side of her head. He placed a soft feather light kiss alongside it as he caressed her cheek “You might feel unattractive, but I still think you are beautiful”

She knew at that point her feelings for him had deepened. Her love for him had grown so quickly she had initially doubted it to be real but standing in front of him she had never been surer of how she felt about him.

David stood back and watched as Julia hobbled past him. He waited patiently as she manoeuvred herself to the chair next to her bed. He wanted nothing more than to lift her in his arms and carry her to the chair, but his own injuries were stopping him. Their exchange only moments ago still playing in his mind. He loved her. He had to. He had felt this way three times before. The day he married Vicky, the day he held a newly born Ella in his arms and the day he returned from a tour and looked down at Charlie in his Moses basket for the first time. He knew he had fallen for her, but he had not considered if it was love having fallen so rapidly. Looking at her now as she was sitting in the chair looking small and weak, he wanted more than ever to protect her. Her hospital gown drowned her frame and he would usually be glad of its slightly transparent appearance but upon this realisation he wanted to cover her and protect her. She looked so vulnerable. 

Unclipping his sling he laid it on her hospital bed, her eyes looking at him questioningly. “David, what are you doing?” He carefully shrugged his hoody off his shoulders being careful not to twist his bruised ribs. His shoulder was recovering well after surgery to remove pieces of shrapnel from the blast and he wouldn’t need the sling much longer. He motioned it towards her “Here, you need something to cover you. Can nobody bring anything in for you?” He steadily walked towards her and slid his hoody up her good arm before draping the other arm around her shoulder. 

“I don’t trust anyone to go to the flat. I have some of your things there and I don’t want anyone to find them” she admitted “I can barely remember how we left the flat knowing we were both coming back to it before we got blown to kingdom come”. His heart warmed that she had sacrificed her own comfort to protect them both at the same time as he was filled with frustration that they had to hide how they felt about one another.

“Well keep that. I don’t think anyone can deny someone giving you a hoody to keep you warm in your state. As much as I enjoy the eyeful I am getting when your stood in the right light I think its probably best you keep it on when Rob is around”

He saw Julia blush and a look of shock register on her face “Shit. How see through is it?”

“Let’s just say it doesn’t leave a lot to the imagination” he teased her, trying to hold back his laughter as she became more distraught. Feeling cruel at his teasing he sat down on the bed next to her taking her hand and lacing his fingers through hers. He could see a small smirk on the corner of her mouth as she looked up to him and laughed.

“I’ve pretty much lost every bit of dignity I had in this place. Rob will probably think I am coming onto him” She rolled her eyes amused at the thought and he couldn’t help but join in with her laughter.

Spending time together was a tonic to them both. Julia felt her pain lift as she laughed with him. His warm, soft hoody enveloping her with his aftershave. Unaware of how long they had spent together she was surprised to hear a knock at the door and her consultant walk in. He looked towards David, surprised to see an unfamiliar face.

“This is David Budd, my now ex PPO. He has kindly paid me a visit. He was completing his last shift with me when the bomb went off”.

Julia had felt the need to explain his presence and with the door open she made sure her voice was loud and clear for the officers outside to hear. She watched as the consultant shook hands with David.

“Miss Montague I am here to speak to you about your progress so far”

David made a move to get up to leave as the consultant spoke and she reached out and grabbed his wrist “No, stay Sgt. If you don’t mind, I would like you to stay”

She noticed the consultant looking at her suspiciously. “Sorry Dr its just I am so tired I would prefer if someone else also heard in case I miss or forget any details” 

Julia knew she would not miss or forget any details, but she knew if David left, she wouldn’t see him again tonight or get to say goodbye to him properly.

“Very well Miss Montague” She looked over at David and raised her eyebrows with a slight smile as she removed her hand from his wrist, realising she had perhaps kept it there far longer than was necessary.

“It is good news. Your chest is clearing nicely after we removed the chest tube and I am pleased to say your lung should be back to fully functional in no time at all. You may feel some tightness over the next few weeks, but we will keep you on medication to assist with that. Your other injuries are recovering well, and your tests have come back positive. Our main concern is the physio you are going to need on your knee and leg. People respond in different ways. The physios have said you are determined which is great and I see no reason why you can’t be home in a day or two all being well. They will need to see you weekly although there is the option to receive this treatment privately if you wish. Your GP will be sent the details of your discharge and you can arrange via her to have your stitches removed. Have you any questions?”

Julia had wanted to leap out of her seat when he said she could go home. She knew it wouldn’t be as simple as walking out, getting in a car and going home. It would be a meticulously planned mission to get her home, but she would be home! She looked over to David her face full of glee and then back at her consultant “No, no questions. Thank you Doctor”.

Watching him leave the room and waiting for the click of the door closing Julia grabbed David’s wrist again. “I can’t wait to get home. When will you be out?”

David couldn’t hide his own joy for Julia, her smile was infectious. “No word yet but hopefully I will find out tomorrow. They were concerned at how long I was out of it for. They reckon I was concussed” he gestured to the stitches above his eye. “I’m not allowed back to work for a few weeks. Craddock wants me to take some time off for medical reasons after the shooting and now this. I won’t get to see the therapist until I return” his voice was monotone as he spoke, reeling off what he had been told this afternoon. He knew time off would be good for him, but he worried where his mind would take him with nothing to do all day. The one positive would be the time he would get to spend with Charlie and Ella with no late nights or early mornings. 

“I think that’s a good idea. I can’t see me being back in Westminster in the next few weeks. No doubt Roger will make it his business to stop me coming back at all” he watched her talking, expressing her thoughts out loud. 

“You’ll come back fighting. Someone has tried to shoot you and blow you up in the past few weeks. I think even the PM will agree you deserve some time to get over that despite what Roger tries to do and say”

“Hmmm as I think you deserve some time off from protecting me from it all” he felt her eyes on him now and with a look of mutual understanding that they both deserved a break. “I can at least work from home and keep myself up to date with what’s going on. It would be a security nightmare if I went anywhere near the home office”

He watched as she shuffled herself forward in the plastic covered hospital chair and launched herself into a standing position. David stood up a little too quickly to help her and let out a sharp grimacing sound as a pain jolted through his ribs. She looked at him startled and reached out towards him, keeping her balance on her good leg. “What is it?” a look of concern on her face as she grabbed her crutch and moved closer to him. David lowered himself slowly back onto the bed taking deep breaths to ease his pain.

“I broke some ribs and they are pretty bruised. Nothing that can’t be fixed but they are a bit uncomfortable”

Julia sat herself down next to him on her bed and he felt her lift the hem of his t-shirt. He watched for the flicker of shock in her eyes as she viewed his black and purple bruising as he had expected when she saw his scars for the first time but again it did not come. 

Julia looked at the extensive bruising on his side that mingled with the rippled scars on his back. She delicately ran her fingers along the scars she had grown fond of stroking, careful not to hurt him further. She noticed his skin begin to goose bump under her touch as she trailed her fingers back to his t-shirt and pulled it back down over him. 

“I hate that you are in pain”. Her hand reached up to caress his face and she traced her fingers around the stitched wound on his face moving them down until she was tracing the shape of his lips with her thumb. “I hate that you are in pain because of me” her voice lowering to a whisper as she moved her face closer to his and rested her head against his.

Feeling his hand reach up to hers that was now resting on his cheek she felt it enclose around hers as his lips met hers. She kissed him harder than she had before and savoured the taste of his tongue against hers and the way his newly grown stubble felt rough against her face. “I’m so sorry David”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I would do it all over again if it meant keeping you alive. I…Julia…I don’t know how to say this but…I…”

Julia kissed him again, interrupting him. She wasn’t sure if he was about to say what she thought he was but if it wasn’t then she wasn’t sure she could deal with the disappointment. She loved him and she wasn’t ready to hear if he loved her yet. Not like this, when they had both nearly lost their lives. She needed him to say it when she didn’t have greasy hair and her limbs constricted in plaster and slings. A knock at the door made her pull away from him quickly. He had shuffled along the bed before she had even grabbed her crutch and got to her feet. She lowered herself back into the hospital chair. Wondering who would be visiting at this time she shouted for them to come in.

David hadn’t been thinking as he spoke. Entranced by her and their contact he had nearly told her how he felt. Thankfully she had interrupted him. Although sure of his feelings he was glad as this wasn’t the time, or the place and he knew she wouldn’t thank him admitting his feelings to her so soon after such a tragic event. The knock on the door had startled them both and he sat awkwardly towards the end of her bed as she shouted for them to come in. 

Rob walked in with a brown takeaway bag in his hands. He looked to Julia and immediately saw her pull his hoody around her. “Hi Julia, I didn’t realise you had company” He had swung his head around to look at David “Sgt. Budd. I hear you are the man of the hour saving our Home Secretary”. Acknowledging David, he then turned to Julia. 

“I thought you would be sick of the hospital food, so I’ve bought us a Chinese on my way home from the office” He lifted the bag up slightly looking pleased with his thoughtful gesture. David tried his best not to smirk as he avoided catching Julia’s eye. For all it was a lovely gesture they both knew there was more than likely an ulterior motive, particularly when the room had filled with the smell of his freshly applied aftershave and his usual suit had been replaced with a more casual attire that gave away he had not come straight from the office.

“Great” was all Julia could muster as David watched her force a smile onto her face. 

“Sorry Sgt but there is only enough for two but there’s a few prawn crackers if you want some”

David was expecting this, and he rose from the bed “It’s ok thank you sir. It is time I should be getting back”

“Rob you couldn’t just give us a minute, could you? I was just in the middle of discussing something with Sgt. Budd before you came in” He noted her authoritative voice that she had used with her PPO at the lift. 

Rob stood looking between them before he relented and went back outside to wait.

“I best be quick, or my Chinese will be getting cold” Julia rolled her eyes as she looked at David. 

David stood and walked towards her grabbing the blanket off the end of her bed as he did so. He draped the folded blanket over her legs, covering her dignity from Rob and straightened the hoody over her arm. “Enjoy it, you deserve it. Don’t be too hard on him. It is a nice gesture, even if he is probably doing it to get into your knickers”

“Fat chance of that happening and he knows it” He laughed as she spluttered in indignance.

He leant down being careful of his ribs and kissed her forehead “Good night Julia”

Julia watched him leave, the touch of his lips still present on her forehead. She hoped she would see him again tomorrow but if she didn’t, she knew she would see him at home and that thought made her stomach explode with butterflies. She longed to lie down with him, just them alone, together. 

She ate quickly and feigned tiredness. Luckily Rob got the hint and didn’t linger. She had given him the chance as David had said and it had been quite useful listening to what had been happening in the office. Perhaps Rob wasn’t all bad and he hadn’t crossed any lines and remained professional. Julia had thanked him for his kind gesture as he left, and he left with the promise of sorting a new phone out for her so she could keep in touch with the home office when she got home.

As Julia laid in darkness her mind drifted back to David. She had woken up this morning unsure of where he was or how he was. She was now ending the day with all her questions answered and despite her injuries feeling more content than she had for years because she now felt something she had all but given up on. She, Julia Montague, was in love and her heart belonged to David.


	7. "Be ready"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally spending proper time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not what I intended when I started this chapter but I just went with it.
> 
> Apologies for typos. My proof reading hasn't been great lately. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos on the last chapter. Its so encouraging and makes me want to write more and more.

Limping through her front door Julia thanked her temporary security team and shut the door. Her physio appointment had gone well but she ached. The weight of the plaster on her leg making the pain worse. As she hobbled over and lowered herself into her armchair, she let out a deep sigh before reaching down and removing her white trainer. Not her usual attire but when the package arrived at her door last week, she couldn’t deny that David’s rather practical gift had been exactly what she had needed. She longed to see him. Their meetings had been sporadic since leaving hospital thanks to medical appointments and increased security around her flat. In her stubbornness she had point blank refused to go back to the Blackwood or a safe house and opted to return home after being discharged.

Sitting back, she laid her head against the back of the chair, her grey coat still wrapped around her as she still felt the chill of the cold November air. Despite recovering well her week had been fraught with the Prime Minister temporarily declaring Mike Travis as acting Home Secretary. Her anger had still not subsided from her conversation with the PM. Two days after returning home she had been summoned to see him where he had broken the news to her. Apparently, the threat on her life was not only a huge security risk for all in parliament but he felt it would be appropriate for her to take some time to recuperate properly. His decision was final despite her objections. It seemed she had little influence or power, but she would be kept abreast of what was happening. 

Roger meanwhile, had loitered in the shadows waiting for her as she exited the office, hissing in her ear “Don’t worry, I’m sure Mike won’t make any more of a mess of things as you have”. Her body seethed with fury on the inside as he spoke but her outer demeaner remained poker faced. “Nice to see the PM taking on my advice for once. He agrees you were hogging the limelight”. Her lack of response only seemed to goad him more. “Cat got your tongue Julia?”. They had stood face to face in one of the corridors of No.10 as the PMs plan for her all made sense. They had attacked her at her weakest, her body and mind broken. Not unlike their marriage she stood feeling small and defeated by Roger. His manipulative behaviour rendering her speechless. Her eyes bore into his as she twisted her body to leave. Her crutch conveniently landing on his foot as she mustered her only response “Fuck you Roger”. His yelp echoed off the hallway walls as she leant her full weight on her crutch before hopping away from him. 

Nearly a full week later Julia still couldn’t believe how much the prime minister had been brain washed by Roger and she no longer held him in such high regard if he could take advice from such a man. It had left her in two minds about her future. Could she continue to work for such a potentially corrupt government? Or Did she continue with her plan for leadership and run a clean operation where she had the power to help people? Her response to each option had been playing in her head in moments like this where she was alone and sitting in the quiet, guarded sanctuary of her flat. 

Her small simple mobile vibrated in her pocket interrupting her dilemma. She knew it was only the one person who had this number and seeing his name flash up on her screen as she pulled the phone out of her pocket made her smile softly.

_How was physio? I can’t wait to see you tomorrow xx_

David had the kids after school tonight and she did not begrudge him spending time with them instead of her. She knew she was a priority to him, but she couldn’t and would never even try to contend with his children. Beginning to type her reply she paused and deleted her message pressing the green telephone call button instead, her previous smile widening as she heard his voice at the other end of the phone.

Hearing her voice was slowly becoming the best part of his day when the kids weren’t around to distract him from his demons. Occupational therapy had started, and it was a stipulation he attended as part of his medical leave. Opening up to a stranger had been difficult at first and he had ended his first sessions exhausted, his emotions even more heightened than when he had first entered the room. The next session had been much of the same as he verbalised his recurring nightmares and they discussed medication. He was a week into taking it and currently felt little difference but had been warned they may take 2-4 weeks to take effect. He felt positive this morning as he walked out of his session. They had focussed on the positives in his life and they had spoken about Ella and Charlie and his relationship with Julia. Careful not to reveal Julia’s true identity he had referred to her as his girlfriend. It had not felt unusual saying it and he had enjoyed referring to her as his girlfriend although he was pretty sure she wouldn’t be so keen on the label.

They had both discussed their appointments. One of the things he was working on was being more open about his recovery with those close to him. His therapist encouraged him to consider it to aid his recovery. He found nothing he said could shock Julia or if it did, she never gave it away. Only seeing her three times over the past 10 days had been tough but they had stayed in touch all hours of the day by text or with late night phone calls as they settled into bed. The physical aspect of their relationship had taken a back burner much to both their frustrations but this last week had bonded them at a deeper, emotional level. He felt attached to her more than ever despite the distance between them. 

David knew Julia had had a rough week and the news was reporting numerous stories and theories about her ‘recuperation time’. The press had been camping outside her building trying to catch a glimpse of her. The only picture that had reached the press was one of her gripping her crutch, looking uncomfortable in a wrap dress and blue coat with her hair straight around her face. He knew she had worn that dress because it was the only work clothing she could dress herself in and she could no longer curl her hair until her collarbone and wrist healed. Her low-heeled shoes had made her walk to the door a lot less graceful that he knew she would have liked. It was then he had gone onto a clothing website he had seen the label for on her clothes and found a simple pair of white trainers that he got delivered to her address.

He had arrived at her flat that night and quickly let himself in to avoid being caught. He had found her still in her wrap dress laid on her bed with red, swollen eyes and tear stained cheeks. Initially he had thought it was her reaction to the pictures in the press but when she finally explained about her meeting with the PM and her altercation with Roger, he had held her tightly with her head against his chest letting her cry and rant until exhaustion took over and she slipped into a deep sleep. 

He was becoming inpatient in his wait to see her. Listening to Julia return his sentiments over the phone,

“I can’t wait to see you tomorrow either by the way. Its been a shitty week and when you’re not here the flat is so quiet”

“I can’t wait for the day we don’t have to sneak around”

“I know. A few more weeks and we can put our plan in place and then we may well wish we were sneaking around again” He heard her laugh down the phone, thankful of hearing some happiness in her voice

“What would you say to getting out the flat for a bit?”

“Wishful thinking but I can’t see that happening with the press out the front. The security team are all stationed out there day and night”

“What about the back?”

“Same as always thankfully. I managed to get to my appointment unnoticed this morning”

Confirming his thoughts about the security detail David had a plan and he told her as such down the phone.

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you David but it’s risky”

“Be ready when I text”

Julia hadn’t moved from the armchair between hanging up and David texting half an hour later. Her coat still on she bent down to put her trainer back on and text her lead PPO requesting not to be disturbed in the flat until she said so. She slung her black leather handbag across her body and made her way to her hallway. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror there she reached into her handbag and did her best to freshen up her light makeup one handed and brush her hair. There was soon the familiar sound of a key in her door and David’s familiar figure slipping through into her hallway.

“Hey, you ready?” she could see he was eager to get going and she hadn’t even responded before he was ushering her out the front door as quickly as her injured body could go. She darted her eyes along the empty corridor before making her way towards the stairs to the back entrance of her building. She felt David’s presence behind her after he had secured her flat. She let him go in front of her as he turned and faced her, guiding her down the stairs. “We’ve got 10 minutes or so until the guard does his sweep, take your time” his voice reassuring her, and his arm outstretched if she should stumble. Finally, at the bottom of the stairs she made her way outside as David went ahead to pull his car round. She let him climb out the car, noticing the slight grimace in his face as he twisted his body, his ribs still obviously sore, and open the passenger side door for her. She lowered herself slowly into his steel grey car, much different to the vehicles she was used to travelling in. Within minutes they were driving away from her building down a myriad of residential streets.

Once they had driven for a few minutes David turned to her, placing his hand on her thigh, squeezing it affectionately and sending a jolt of pleasure into her groin. “Hey” he said with a broad grin. 

“Hey…quite the plan!”

“Aye. I couldn’t wait another night to see you” she took in his short gaze before he turned his eyes back to the road, his hand still on her thigh.

“What about the kids David?” when he had first run through his master plan he had been flippant about the kids being at his but now they were on the way to his flat she was unsure if it was the right thing to do.

“Charlie and Ella will be glad to see you again. As far as they are concerned you were my boss and now you are a friend who is coming over for dinner”

“Hmm what if they tell other kids at school?” her question hung in the air as they pulled up outside a modern looking concrete building. Parking on the street they both unclicked their seatbelts and she looked over to David. As she turned her head he leant towards her and planted a kiss on her lips causing her to melt into him.

“Don’t worry about the kids. Besides I’d kind of like them to get to know you before you know…we make it public knowledge”

When he put it like that she could see sense but it still didn’t ease her trepidation. Lost in thought for a second, she was interrupted by David waving a dark grey object in front of her. She grabbed it and took a closer look, “a cap” the disgust evident in her voice. 

“Look, I know its unlikely but its only until we get into my flat without being spotted”

She looked at him trying not to laugh at her holding the offending item in her hand. He had grabbed it out of her hand and climbed out of the car, coming round to her door. With her legs swung round she held his proffered hand as she stood up and he grabbed her crutch. Once standing straight and ready to move he tenderly tucked her hair behind her ears and placed the cap on her head being careful of her wound. He then dipped his face under the peak of the cap and tilted her chin upwards, placing a quick peck on her lips. 

David quickly unlocked the door to his flat and held the door open for Julia. He was suddenly anxious about where he lived. He was acutely aware it was much smaller than her flat and much less opulent. He stood back as she walked in, her eyes trained on her feet, manoeuvring herself into the unfamiliar entrance. Closing the door behind her he turned to her as her gaze rose to meet his. He reached forward and removed the cap from her head and brushed a few stray hairs back that had fallen in front of her face. His hand rested on her neck, his fingers gently stroking the nape of her neck

“Let me say a proper Hello now we are safe from prying eyes” he lifted his other hand to move to the side of her face and pulled her face towards his, kissing her softly at first until he felt her kiss grow stronger against his lips and her tongue enter his mouth, playing with his. He could hear her noises of satisfaction as they continued kissing until she pulled away breathless.

“That was certainly a proper hello” their breaths still quick and faces barely an inch apart as he held her. “God, I want you David, I really do. Three more weeks in this stupid plaster and I am all yours for the taking” he followed her eyes as she gestured towards her leg and then raised her arm in its sling slightly.

“Just because sex is tricky it doesn’t mean we can’t have a bit of fun” he tried with a cheeky tone before placing another kiss on her lips before she could respond. The kiss picked up from where they left off, the heat of their desire for one another rising with each passing second. His lips moved from her mouth and traced along her jawline and behind her ear.

“Stop David…” her voice even breathier before “…we need to stop”

He pulled back and noticed her moist lips and flushed appearance. 

“I don’t disagree we can’t have fun but at least let me get my coat off”. The sound of her laughter filled his flat. The sweet sound bouncing off the empty, stark white walls. He helpfully lifted her bag from across her body and removed her grey woollen coat, hanging it on a hook by his front door. 

“Come on let’s get you sat down”

Julia could feel the moisture growing between her legs as they kissed for a second time. Her body betraying her mind. She had already run through the possible logistics of how she could be physical with David with her restrictive injuries and each time gave up. The picture in her mind too undignified and ungraceful for her to entertain the thought any longer. As he kissed her though and she kissed back it was all she wanted. His kiss behind her ear had awakened her senses and the rush of heat through her body that she had craved made her feel weak. Unsure of how much longer she could stay leaning against her crutch for she had pulled away. They would have fun but perhaps not right away. 

David was walking into his living space as Julia took a moment to look at her grey coat hung between a pink, glittery raincoat covered in unicorns and a similar blue one covered in dinosaurs. She then took in the small pairs of shoes lined up at the doorway next to the brown suede boots David had just kicked off. She couldn’t explain the feeling but she knew it made her feel good. There was something wholesome about it and she dared herself to dream about being a family before she heard David calling for her. “Stop being ridiculous” she muttered to herself as she followed his voice.

Minimalist was definitely a word she would use to describe David’s flat. It had a modern look to it, but she knew that this perhaps wasn’t because that’s how David wanted it to look but more because he didn’t have the care or inclination to make it look more homely. He had confessed one night to her that he had never wanted it to be his home as he always thought he would go back to Vicky until he met her. She took in the small details like the children’s drawings on the walls and their names spelled out in magnetic alphabet letters on the fridge. The sofa was large and cosy looking with soft blankets draped over it and the large coffee table had numerous reading books and play figures strewn across it. A complete opposite to her flat, where everything was chosen and positioned to her liking. Despite the bare interiors she could see signs of a home as he stood there with his arms outstretched

“Welcome. Make yourself at home. I will put the kettle on. We have time for a quick one before I need to go collect the kids”

The open plan space meant she could watch him in the kitchen as he busied himself making their tea. She lowered herself onto the sofa, her sore and aching muscles welcoming the softness underneath her. 

“I know it’s not much” he sounded a little embarrassed as he spoke, and Julia knew he was comparing his flat to hers.

“David, it’s perfect. Stop worrying. Right about now I would much rather be here than at home, believe me. You have the added advantage of no press or security watching your every move”

With two hot mugs of tea in his hand she felt the sofa dip as he sat down next to her and passed her one of them. She held the mug close, taking in the heat, the steam swirling up in front of her face. 

“You know you’re welcome here anytime Julia and I hope when things are sorted you can come here more often”

“Try and stop me” her body leaning into his and nudging him slightly. She felt the touch of his lips against her forehead. For all she couldn’t deny kissing him as passionately as they had done before was out of this world it was not like when he kissed her absently minded on her forehead. His gesture reassuring her and completely unprovoked. 

“Is she staying for tea?”

“Will she watch tv with us?”

“Can we stay up later?”

Charlie and Ella had plenty of questions when he picked them up from school. He had told them that his friend and boss Julia was at the flat and had come to visit him. Knowing his boss was hurt in the bombing they understood when he told them bad people might still be after her, so it was a secret visit. Contemplating the secret visit in silence for a short while it was Ella who started with the questions first, quickly followed by Charlie. They asked questions David hadn’t even considered himself and some of which he couldn’t answer.

Practically tripping over one another Charlie and Ella entered the flat giggling and joking about something that had happened in the playground that day. Hanging his coat up over the top of Julia’s and kicking his shoes off he followed the kids into the flat. Charlie and Ella were stood nervously near the sofa looking at Julia. 

“Hello again” Julia’s face was warm and inviting and he could see Ella studying her whilst Charlie retreated nearer to him.

“Hello Miss Montague”

“Oh Ella please call me Julia. I’ll sound like one of your teachers if you call me that. Did you have a good day at school?”

Ella had walked a little closer to where Julia was sitting and dropped her school bag onto the floor by the side of the sofa “It was really funny today” and in between her giggles she explained the playground antics that had caused her giggling with Charlie earlier. David noticed Julia’s look of mock horror and then laughter at all the right places in the story. She seemed to be a natural.

“Did you see it happen as well Charlie” David looked down at Charlie next to him as he observed Julia from a distance. He didn’t say anything, just nodded. 

“Come on let’s go sit down with Julia and your sister” he placed his hands on Charlie’s shoulders and steered him to the large sofa and sat down with him on his knee. He caught Julia’s eye and raised his eyebrows in amusement at her as she was listening to another of Ella’s stories.

“Does her leg hurt Daddy?” Charlie had whispered in his ear as they had listened to and watched the girls talking. “Will she be ok?”

David pulled his son into him closer, hugging him tightly “She is going to be fine Charlie. Don’t worry. Why don’t you go and sit with Julia and Ella whilst I get us all a drink?” His son’s blue eyes looked from him to the spot on the other side of the sofa before he shuffled off his knee and warily approached them. 

“Are you coming to join us Charlie? Come on sit up here. I want to hear all your funny stories. I bet you have loads”

“Charlie is really funny Julia. Tell her about the time you fell off your chair” David heard the sound of his children having a sudden fit of giggles as he passed by Julia, their eyes meeting and both grinning at one another. He had not seen her look so relaxed this early in the day or without a glass of wine in her hand. Her face glowed from the laughter and her eyes sparkled with joy. Looking at the sofa from the kitchen he realised the three people who meant the most to him were right here with him.

“Orange squash all round then its homework time”

Julia took her glass from David and watched him as he stood and gulped down his own glass. She admired how defined his biceps were as he bent his arm and how his t-shirt clung to the firm body she knew was underneath it. Biting her bottom lip, she kept her eyes on him as he placed the glass down on the table and ruffled Charlie’s hair. When he turned towards her, she didn’t avert her gaze. He was beautiful to look at, strong and sexy as well as thoughtful and caring. 

“Right kids go get yourself changed out your uniforms and make sure you leave them tidy” He had held her gaze as he spoke. Ignoring the children’s whining and grumbling as they ran off to their room. Her excitement grew as he stepped towards her placing his arms on the back of the sofa either side of her. She grabbed the chest of his white t-shirt pulling him towards her until they were kissing. A quick paced, messy kiss. A kiss of want and need for one another before they heard the children’s voices becoming louder and closer. She quickly let go of his t-shirt as he pushed himself back to standing and stifled her laughter as Charlie walked in wearing a mismatched outfit with his t-shirt on inside out and back to front. Julia had noticed the obvious bulge in David’s jeans as he sat himself down on the sofa with a cushion on his lap as he redressed Charlie and shot him a mischievous grin with one eyebrow raised.

Picking up her work phone she text her assistant _‘Can you set up a meeting with communications for next week’_. She had asked David to wait a few weeks before they went public but sitting here now in his flat, with his children and sampling what a part of her life could be like she knew she couldn’t wait that long. Whether she chose to run for PM or she didn’t was something she could decide on later but for now she knew that her decision to be with David and his family was right one. 


	8. David's flat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia spends time at David's with the children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't update this for over a week. I just want to say a huge thank you to those who have left comments on this story as well as my new one. I was all for stopping it all after a negative comment. It wasn't the negative comment that got to me as such as I am a firm believer that everyone is entitled to an opinion but it came at one of those times where the brutal combo of both work and personal life was particularly stressful.

The children were quietly doing their homework around the coffee table. Julia had got up and followed David into the kitchen where they both now stood watching Ella and Charlie deep in thought. “They are great kids”

“Aye, they are. They have their moments, but I love them being here…” David had turned to look at her and her thoughts flashed back to their desperate kiss from earlier. How much she wanted him. Seeing him in his own surroundings, looking so comfortable heightened that feeling. She dropped her eyes and began to clench and unclench the hand of the arm that was in the sling. The ache from holding it in the same position was beginning to grate on her. The pain however was a welcome distraction from her deep desire for the man stood in front of her. A deep desire that she knew could not be satisfied fully until her body was back in shape and when they weren’t stood in the same room as his children. She felt him grab her hand gently and he began massaging her fingers and knuckles easing the stiffness she felt in them “…and I love you being here too”. 

She raised her eyes back up to meet his, her heart hammering against her chest at his admission. “I’m glad”. Gazing at one another she felt his strong hands cup her face and lean forward catching her lips on his and pressing a firm, sweet kiss on her before they both pulled their heads back and looked straight over at the children. To her relief they still had their heads down working and hadn’t noticed her stolen kiss with David.

Forgetting where he was for a second, he relished in the touch of his lips on hers. It was short lived however when he remembered the vicinity of the children. Luckily neither had seemed to notice as he pulled his hands away from Julia’s soft skin. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist” he admitted to her as she shuffled on her crutch trying to gather herself. He noticed her skin had flushed at their kiss and he would have given anything to have her there and then. Instead he focussed on trying to ignore his desire for her. “I am making the kids food. Do you want something?” 

Half an hour later they were sitting around the kitchen table. He had tried to explain to Julia that she probably wouldn’t want the food he was making the kids, but she had insisted he made whatever he had planned to and not to do anything special on her account. He had even offered her take away later but now here she was sitting beside him as he placed her portion of fish fingers, chips and beans in front of her. Not an element of surprise on her face as she reached across him to pass Charlie the ketchup. “Sorry it’s not what you’re used to” he whispered towards her as she used her knife to cut up her fish fingers so she could eat with her only free hand. He noticed her pausing and look at him with the withering look she had shot him on more than one occasion.

“Pass me the ketchup please David” and he watched as she squirted a dollop at the side of her plate. “I may eat in fancy restaurants most of the time, but you’ll be surprised to know I am very much a fish fingers and a dirty burger kind of lady”. Taking the ketchup from her he watched as she picked up a chip, dunked it in her ketchup and bit it in half, raising her eyebrows at him with a satisfactory grin on her face. David wasn’t even sure why he was surprised anymore but he was. She never failed to surprise him.

Julia had shut her eyes briefly as David took the children off to get showered and changed for bed. It hadn’t really occurred to her until now how she was going to get back home. He couldn’t leave the children and she couldn’t just call herself a cab. It wasn’t as if she needed to be back at her flat for anything and she was sure David must have thought of that. She suddenly felt the sofa dip next to her and found Charlie sitting with his blonde hair ruffled and damp in a fleece onesie and a book in his hand.

“Can you read me a story?” His eyes were as blue as David’s and his hair curled in the same way as it was beginning to dry.

“Of course I can, but you will need to help me turn the pages” he nodded eagerly at her and moved closer to her bringing his knees up in front of him and resting against Julia’s injury free side. Instinctively she wrapped her arm around him, and he snuggled into her. The fruity smell of his freshly washed hair filling her nose as he rested his head against her chest. He opened the first page and she began to read to him, stopping so he could turn the pages for her as she went. It had been about ten minutes when she had finished the page she was reading and had expected him to turn the page for her when his little hand that was now resting across her stomach didn’t move. She glanced down at his face and saw he was fast asleep. 

David had paused in the doorway, after reading Ella her story, when he saw the sight of the two of them curled up on the sofa. Julia’s hand was softly running up and down Charlie’s arm as he slept against her. His heart warmed at the sight and he felt the familiar rush of love he had been feeling for some time now for Julia. The fact his children had warmed to her was a relief and he hoped that when he told them about him and Julia that they would be as happy to have her in their life as he was. Softly approaching the pair, he realised Julia’s eyes were also closed as she rested her head against the back of the sofa. Feeling his presence, he noticed her eyes flutter open and she smiled lightly at him. “Hey” he whispered, “I’ll take him to bed”. He lifted his son, wincing slightly at the pain in his side and carried him to bed where Ella was already fast asleep.

“Wine?”

Julia’s head turned away from the TV as he posed the question. “How am I supposed to get home?”

He poured her a glass anyway despite her lack of response. Ignoring her question until he was sitting next to her on the sofa. “I thought you could stay”. Julia took a sip of wine as she narrowed her eyes at him and then looked down at her plastered leg and then back at David.

“It would seem I have no choice in the matter”

Thankfully David heard the tone of humour in her voice before she raised her head and smiled at him. “Good. I want you to stay”

“What about the kids in the morning?”

“Don’t worry. They sleep like logs and Vicky will be round early to pick them up after her night shift”

He watched Julia look back towards the TV. He could see her contemplating something and he ran his hand down the back of her head to her neck “What is it love?”

“Nothing much” her head relaxed into his touch as he let his hands run through her straighter hair. “I’m just sick of sneaking around”

“I know but it will get better when we sort it all out. It won’t be easy to begin with, but it will work itself out” he leant and kissed the side of her temple before she glanced at him out the corner of her eye.

“I have a confession to make. I text my assistant earlier to ask her to set up the meeting next week. I am done with all the secrecy. I want us to be able to see each other without having to hide it from everyone”

David’s stomach dropped at her confession. He was excited at the news whilst also nervous about how it would be perceived. Talking about it and the reality of it were quite different. He was nervous about speaking to Craddock and he tried hard to swallow the anxious feeling trying to spread through his body. Julia’s touch on his hand and her silken voice soothed him “It will be ok David” and he knew it would be. 

Reaching down carefully he lifted Julia’s legs up to stretch over his own as she turned and rested against the arm of the sofa. “I know it will be ok. It will be ok as long as I have you with me. Now let’s enjoy finally being alone” 

The warm glow of the table lamp combined with the dancing lights of the TV in the darkened room were reflecting off David’s skin as Julia admired him from her end of the sofa. He had his hands resting across her legs and was engrossed in a panel show they had been watching with a relaxed grin on his face. All she wanted to do was crawl towards him and wrap herself around him, running her hands down his strong body. As if he sensed her thoughts, he had turned his head to her, and she quickly turned her own back to the tv feeling her face flush. Confident he had turned his own attention back to the programme again she went back to admiring him. The next time he caught her looking he smirked in her direction and she brushed at an invisible thread on her sling. 

His shuffling was what made her eventually lift her head from inspecting her sling as he slipped out from under her legs and stood over her. She watched him intently as he knelt on the floor in front of her and as he had done before she felt his manly hands at each side of her face before kissing her. And he really kissed her. She felt the warmth spread through her body within an instant as he tenderly took her lips in his, the kiss deepening as his tongue found hers. Julia teased his tongue with hers and pulled back slightly letting his lips chase hers as they alternated between strong and tender kissing. 

Julia could feel her want for David intensifying and pulled away from his lips. She could see his eyes were still closed, waiting for them to connect again and she placed quick, short kisses against his lips before pulling away again. She didn’t want to pull away, but it was torture knowing that they couldn’t go as far as she wanted to. “You’re driving me crazy, David” her voice breathless and unbeknown to her more of a turn on than ever to David.

Her smooth lips on his was all he could think about in that moment. Her breathless voice turned him on more. It was full of want and need but when he finally opened his eyes to investigate hers, he noticed the hint of frustration and pleading in them. Leaning back on his heels he let his hands fall from her cheeks and ran one across the flat of her stomach as she lay on the sofa, reaching under her jumper so he could feel her skin on his. “Sorry, I got a bit carried away”

“Believe me David, I really want to”

He fell for her large hazel eyes every time. They dazzled in the dark room. Helping her as she made to sit up properly, he supported her good arm until she was sitting directly in front of where he was knelt. Reaching her free arm forward she grabbed his top and pulled him towards her again biting at his lip as she caught him in hers. He wasn’t sure how this was solving her frustration, but he was not going to deny himself the enjoyment. The passion in their exchanged was building as he felt her whisper against his lips “Let’s go to bed”

Giving Julia space to get herself up off the sofa he took the glasses into the kitchen and turned the TV off before leading the way to his bedroom. Glad he had tidied earlier he pulled the duvet cover back and arranged the pillows for them both. Julia was getting better at balancing without her crutch and had leant it against the nearby wall. He watched her fiddling with her sling and walked over to unclip it for her and lifted it over her head gently. He saw her appreciative look followed by a grimace as she let her arm drop to her side. He would have given anything to take her pain away but instead he kissed her head and pulled her into him, embracing her without the restriction of the sling.

Julia knew when she kissed him a second time that it was hopeless to fight the urge she had for him and now she was standing in his room feeling all the pain of her aching muscles she welcomed his arms around her cocooning her. Resting her head against his chest she could hear his heart hammering and she ran her hand down the toned, contoured lines of his stomach and under his top. She edged his top up until he got the idea and released her, lifting it over his head. She took in the now green, brown bruising along his ribs and lightly traced her fingers down his side whilst placing soft kisses on the small smattering of red surgery scars on his shoulder. It was the first time she had seen his injuries up close since the hospital, the scars that had helped save her. 

She could feel his hands roaming around her waist edging up her jumper. Her own skin still bore the scorch marks and grazes from the blast as she let him lift her jumper to allow her to pull her good arm out before he lifted it over her head and slowly pulled it off her injured side. He had only seen glimpses of her injuries in between her changing when he had been at hers. Most would fully heal with a small amount leaving her permanently scarred. He traced his index finger around some of them as he made his way to the clasp of her bra. The touch of his fingers against her nipples nearly sent her over the edge as she found his mouth again. She let him trail his lips down her body until her was now sucking on her hard nipple causing an electric feeling to jolt up her thighs and in between her legs. Letting out a groan she pulled his head back up to hers and gripped his shoulder as she could feel herself becoming unsteady on one leg.

David revelled in her warm naked body against his lips. He had helped her over to the bed and pulled her jeans over her plaster cast, leaving her burgundy satin knickers in place. Hovering over her he continued to attack her body with his featherlight kisses. He kissed every bruise and graze as he moved down her body stopping intermittently to check she was writhing in pleasure and not pain as he kissed her lightly through the satin underwear before moving down to the large scar on her upper thigh. The wound that had nearly killed her. He kissed around it before moving back up, kissing her inner thigh as she parted her legs for him, confirming exactly what he had wanted. Her moans egged him on as he continued to kiss and touch her through the silken fabric. The fabric glided against her as the colour darkened with her moisture. Running back up her body he kissed her neck as he let his fingers glide inside her and felt her breath pant against the side of his face. He moved his fingers inside of her, slipping them out every now and again to stimulate her clit before plunging back into her. It didn’t take long before her breath quickened, and her moans grew louder. He pressed his lips against hers as she came undone at his touch, muffling the growing sound of her arousal. 

Her body had reacted immediately to his touch and within minutes Julia could feel herself tightening around David’s fingers and his mouth muffled the sound of her pleasure. Her feelings from earlier fully satiated by him. She already missed his touch as he removed his hand from her knickers and she became aware of the cold, damp fabric against her skin. There was a visible sign of his own arousal as he half sat up next to her and Julia reached down, grazing her hand against it. A look of intent in her eyes as she sat up with one leg curled under her. Undoing his trousers she unzipped the fly and helped him pull his trousers down as he stood up, swiftly followed by his tight black boxers. She took his hard dick in her hand and began to run her hand up and down it as he ran his hand into her hair and threw his head back. Her eyes were level with his chest as she sat on the bed and he remained standing. She guided him forward towards her and flicked his now moist tip over her right nipple, seeing his head come back forward and watch what she was doing. There was excitement growing his eyes, as she continued to pump her hand up and down him as he reached his hands out to caress and massage her boobs. It didn’t take much longer than it had her until he was coming over her chest. His load running down the valley between her breasts as he bent down and kissed her.

David stepped out his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He laughed at the image he saw before him. Although she had warned him it would be the least sexy thing, he had seen he couldn’t help himself. Julia was just finishing pulling one of Ella’s sparkly elastic hair bands up her leg to secure the plastic bag that was now covering her cast. Admittedly she was right, but it was equally one of the most endearing and adorable things he had seen. The lust of the past month had been great, but this was real life and if this was how it would be then he felt happy about that. His laughter was met with one of her steely glares followed by a “Fuck off” and then her own laughter. He let her use his shoulder to hold her weight against as he guided her to the shower. Dropping his towel, he walked her into the shower cubicle. Much less roomy than the shower at the blackwood they were body to body as she turned herself around. Reaching behind her he turned the water on and held her as the water cascaded over them both. Her hand still on his shoulder he pushed her hair from her face and let the water run through it. Grabbing the washcloth, he ran it over her body tenderly, washing her as she focussed on keeping herself balanced. 

Julia had been embarrassed at the hospital when the nurse had helped her shower and had only been able to give herself a quick stand up wash since returning home before leaning her head under the shower to wash her hair. Her hair had been lank with the shampoo barely washed out on a daily basis. She didn’t feel the same embarrassment as David ran the washcloth over her with the citrus shower gel she had grown used to smelling on his own skin. She was glad of the water running over her body and the care he took. He had washed her hair once before. The night of the shooting where the water had run red. This time the water ran clear as he firmly wrung the suds from her hair making it squeak with cleanliness. Opening her eyes, she grabbed his shoulder again and pulled him into her. They stood under the warmth of the water for a minute until he guided her back out into the harsh light of his bathroom and wrapped a Disney Princess towel around her. “I’m sure Ella won’t mind you borrowing it but it’s probably best we don’t tell her’.

David disappeared out of the bathroom leaving Julia to dry herself off and removed the plastic bag from her leg. She looked at her appearance in the mirror above the sink. Her skin was pink from the warm water and her hair, not weighed down by shampoo had more volume. There was colour back in her cheeks and she was beginning to look more like the old Julia. She had been dubious of David’s plan for her to get out the flat, but she hadn’t realised just how much she needed it. A row of toothbrushes were lined up next to the sink and she picked up a colourful bottle of children’s shampoo from the side taking a sniff of it. It smelled exactly how Charlie had as he had rested against her earlier and she smiled at the thought of his little body curled up next to hers. She had loved spending time with the children and had let her mind drift a little too far earlier as she imagined them all out together. Luckily David had come back in at that point and she stopped herself indulging in her daydreams further. 

“Here. I have popped some of your stuff in the washer. You can sleep in this if you want?” She had walked into the bedroom still wrapped in Ella’s too small towel and let it fall to the ground once in the safety of the closed room. David was in fresh boxers offering her a navy blue and red tartan flannel shirt. 

“Very Scottish”

“Aye we love a bit of tartan” she let him help her into it and he fastened the buttons up, leaving the top few undone. He stepped back to appraise her in it before stepping back in and giving her a peck on her lips before moving his mouth to her ears and quietly stating “It looks fucking good on you as well”. His hands were on her waist pulling her pelvis towards his as he placed a languid, sensuous kiss on her lips.

The image of her in his shirt was enough to make him come all over again. The hem of the shirt skimmed across the top of her thighs, barely covering her modesty. Her hair was wet and tousled over to one side and her face still flushed from the warm shower. She really didn’t believe how beautiful and strong he told her she was. He kissed her slowly, enjoying every second before he helped her into bed. Slipping into the other side of the bed he laid on his side facing her. “Are you comfortable?”

She was laid on her side mirroring his own body, her dark eyes trained on him “I’m more than comfortable. Thank you for today and thank you for looking after me. You don’t know how much I needed this”

“I’m always here to look after you. I’m getting pretty good at your hair now. I might go for a career change”

He moved his body closer to her and pulled her into him ruffling her hair up with his hands. Giggling together he felt her good leg kick him under the covers playfully until he smoothed it back down and placed the kiss she valued most on top of her head. He reached to switch the bedside lamp off as he felt her snuggle into his bare chest. “I think we should think about keeping some of your stuff here”

“I’d like that” Her voice sounded sleepy as he felt her soft breath against his skin. “I love it here”.


	9. Going public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia and David make plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter was not what I had planned to write but it just went in this direction and I am pretty happy with it. A good bit of fluff at the end. 
> 
> I may end it here with this one. I feel its getting a bit blah! Let me know what you think. I love hearing from you guys and thanks for the kudos and comments of support.

“I hope you are fucking joking David”

David was sitting in Craddock’s office. Him and Julia were due to meet her team later to discuss how to handle their relationship moving forwards. “No Ma’am”

“I am sure you realise that this is a complete and utter breach of her position and for you this will require a full investigation”

“Yes Ma’am. I know the consequences, as does Julia” Craddock looked exasperated as he spoke. He and Julia has decided it would be best for him to come clean to Craddock. David had felt nervous all week about the meeting and was struggling to remain calm as she berated him.

“This is a fucking shit show! You were meant to be protecting her not shagging her David. The press are going to have a field day. I am surprised nobody has found out yet. This doesn’t look good on us at all”

“I know Ma’am, but Julia’s press team are being made aware, and we have been extremely discreet”

“I don’t give a shit. It shouldn’t have happened at all”

David bowed his head. He couldn’t argue with her as she was right, but what was done was done and his priority was their relationship. The worst that could happen he thought would be a reprimand and him being placed elsewhere other than security and protection. Maybe the change would be good for him. He had been feeling a lot more positive on his medication after seeing the therapist on a weekly basis. Some of the tension and darkness had lifted and his sharp edges were beginning to smooth a touch. He just needed to get through the next few weeks and ride out the storm.

Julia was nervously sitting in her study waiting for David to come home and tell her how the meeting had gone. She was tapping furiously at her laptop catching up on her emails and reading minutes of the meetings she had been absent for. With her sling now removed and her collarbone healed she was eager to get the plaster on her leg removed at the end of the week and get back to the office next week. She knew after the news broke that it would be crucial that it be business as usual. That didn’t make her anymore restless for their meeting later. 

She picked up her simple mobile for the hundredth time to check for any messages from David. Placing it back down in frustration she stood from the desk, flexing her injured knee to ease its stiffness. She walked into her bedroom and opened her wardrobe to change into something more professional looking for when her team arrived for the dreaded meeting that had been playing on her mind all week. Julia knew she had been snappy and short with David at times as she stressed over how the public and her party would take the news. She didn’t like to compare her situation to David’s but deep down she felt she had a lot more at stake. Not only that she would have Roger to contend with who would no doubt be deeply unpleasant and a prize arsehole.

David nodded a greeting to the officer at the door of Julia’s building and climbed the stairs. He let himself into the flat. Julia had decided to give him a key when he was sneaking in and out so he could get in swiftly. The flat smelled fragrant and he knew she must have been making an effort for the team coming round. He had sensed her nerves all week and let her brash comments go over his head. He knew she had a lot to lose if this didn’t go well and he also knew she was doing this for them which made him feel more in love with her than he already was. 

David walked into the bedroom where he found Julia sitting at her dressing table topping up her makeup. She was dressed in a silvery grey silk robe that was tied around her waist. He walked softly towards her as she turned to him and placed a loving kiss on her cheek. “Hi love”

“Don’t leave me in suspense, how did it go?” he could sense her impatient tone and felt guilty for not texting her when he got out of the meeting but he needed to clear his head. 

“As expected, she was really pissed off and I am suspended on full pay until they carry out a full investigation”

“And then what?” This was the part he hadn’t wanted to tell her.

“Then if it is proven that I abused my position and acted unprofessionally I may be dismissed. Apparently sleeping with your principal is one thing but if she happens to be Home Secretary, they take it a lot more seriously” David had taken the news like a punch to the stomach when Craddock had told him. He knew there was a chance he could lose his job but hearing it had made the reality of it sink in more. He didn’t know what else he would do. He wouldn’t be able to afford to live and feed his kids with no savings to his name. The panic attack had started as soon as he walked out of Craddock’s office. His back sweating and the tightness in his chest building. His fingertips and lips tingling at the lack of oxygen from breathing so rapidly. He had locked himself in the nearest toilet cubicle, focussing on counting his breathing in and out until he began to calm himself. 

“Shit. Surely they can’t sack you. You stopped a train bombing, an assassination attempt and survived a bombing” He took a seat at the end of her bed as she twisted in her chair. “David, I will make sure this doesn’t happen”

“No”

“What do you mean no?”

“If people think you have had a hand in me keeping my job then it will just give the press more to talk about” He had run through all possibilities on his walk back to Julia’s flat. He had anticipated this response and knew it was something she could do but not what he wanted her to do. He looked at her staring at him searchingly, her mouth slightly open as she thought about what he had just said.

“You’re right” Julia knew he was right. She couldn’t be seen to be doing him favours when the press would be already focussing on the other kinds of favours she had been giving him. She moved over to where he was sitting and joined him on the end of her bed, taking his hand in hers. “I’m so sorry David. This is such a mess” She felt his hand grasp tighter around hers.

“Aye, it is a mess, but it will be worth it”

She looked at him tenderly as he raised his head up to face hers and kissed her. His hands were cradling her face as he placed a firm kiss on her lips.

“I love you” She let the words spill from her lips as they sat with their foreheads pressed together. Her hands now gently holding his wrists by her face. “I love you David”. The moment had swept her away. The blind panic of hearing he might lose his job to the way he had looked at her in that split second before he kissed her, she knew she had to tell him. She could feel his warm breath still against her mouth. She couldn’t work out if he was shocked or didn’t feel the same. His silence was unnerving her. She hadn’t expected him to declare his love for her in return, but she had expected something of a response. Pulling her hands and face away from him she felt awkward as her confession hung in the air. “I don’t expect you to say it back. I just want you to know that’s how I feel and despite what happens at this meeting I don’t care as long as it means I am with you”. She couldn’t look at him as he stayed sitting motionless. Another awkward silence hanging in the air. “Look David, forget I said anything”. Julia got up and headed to the bathroom, not wanting David to see the hurt and tears forming in her eyes. 

David was listening intently to every word that escaped her lips, but he couldn’t seem to form any words of his own. His heart was bursting with love for her and it was overwhelming him. So many times, he had wished and dreamed of hearing those words from her. He felt the space of mattress next to him rise up again as she walked into the bathroom, the door shut and locked behind her. _“Fuck”_ he thought to himself. _“I’ve fucked this up”. _Getting up from the bed he walked over to the bathroom door and pressed his ear to it. He could hear Julia shuffling around. He knocked lightly “Julia?”

“Honestly its fine David. I just need to get ready”

He knew she was upset. He could hear it in her voice. Her clipped and uneven tone a giveaway that she was crying. “Julia, please”

“I’m fine!”

“Please open the door”

“Can you go and get the coffee ready. They will be here soon”. Her tone had changed. David moved away from the door, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck. He wondered how he had made such a monumental fuck up of what should have been a tender and defining moment in their relationship. He went to the kitchen and saw that Julia had already got coffee cups out for their visitors and a box of biscuits. He laid them out on the dining table and brewed the coffee, torn between wanting to do as she asked and going back into the bedroom to tell her exactly what he did feel. The last person he said he loved hadn’t stayed in love with him and it had ended in disaster. 

David was flicking through one of Julia’s many interiors magazines when he heard the bedroom door open. Julia was dressed in a pair of high waisted, wide legged trousers than skimmed over her cast with a dark pink pussy bow silk blouse neatly tucked into their waistband. Her hair was curled in its usual style and to the untrained eye she looked like the Julia Montague everyone was used to seeing but David knew different. He could see how she had styled the front of her hair to hide her scar and how her eyes still glistened from the tears that had just escaped them. “Julia can we talk?”

“Not now David. They will be here soon”

No sooner had she finished her sentence there was a knock at the door. Raising her eyebrows at him as if to prove her point she walked with as much purpose as her cast would allow her to the door.

It was fair to say the publicity team were a little shocked at the news. Julia’s assistant was less surprised having witnessed how her and David looked at one another on an almost daily basis at the home office. As Julia had expected they had insisted on informing both the security service and the Anne Sampson. Thankfully the fact David has already seen Craddock seemed to appease their panic. “How do you want to inform the PM?”

Julia had thought through many scenarios. She was aware it would look a lot better coming from her and had made the necessary arrangements to speak with him in a more casual setting over the weekend. As the team spoke, she felt David’s gaze on her. She was doing all she could to avoid her eyes meeting the blue pair sitting directly across from her. “I will be speaking to him privately. My main concern is the press and David’s family. They will need to be protected in all of this, particularly the children. There is also the matter of David still being officially married which will be the real sticking point with the constituents, but I am sure Roger will see to whipping them up into a frenzy”. She knew the team were well practiced in playing down her and Roger’s many front-page stories over the years and some even dared to stifle a laugh at her comment. 

David felt under scrutiny as the team pried into every detail of his life, asking him questions about his life, digging for any incriminating information that could be dredged up about him. He saw the relief wash over as he informed them he didn’t have any social media or an ‘online presence’ as they called it and only a handful of friends. It seemed him being a loner was an advantage to the situation. Julia had gone into the office with her assistant as they probed him. It was becoming clear to him that the process of going public was becoming very real and all he wanted was Julia next to him and not in another room. He needed her reassurance. 

“That’s great David. We will ensure there are no photos to be issued of your children once the news is out. I suggest you warn your wife and tell her to be vigilant. She may be approached by press and if that happens, she needs to speak to us. We will be in touch with her once you have spoken to her”

David nodded along as they spoke feeling overwhelmed by the situation. Julia re-entering the room and catching his eye steadied him. She took her seat back up in front of him whilst she listened in to the rest of what was being said. 

“The only thing we will need to do is plan a press release for when news gets out”

David looked to Julia to respond. He needed to be guided by her expertise in this area. “Leave it with us. We will write a joint statement and send it over”. And then like that it was over. The team left and David cleared up as Julia finished up speaking to her assistant. He was finishing loading the dishwasher as she entered the kitchen, her hand running through her hair and exhaling a long breath. “That wasn’t so bad. I’m glad its over though. Sorry they asked you so many questions”

“It’s fine” David walked over to her pulling her into a tight hug.

Julia shut her eyes as she rested her chin on his shoulder and felt his arms wrap around her. She wasn’t angry with him but still felt hurt at his reaction earlier, however he had sat all afternoon answering questions about things she didn’t even know about to complete strangers and yet here he was comforting her. “I’m sorry about before”

“Stop apologising. You have nothing to be sorry for” she felt him hug her tighter as he spoke, his hands now running up and down her back “besides I should be the one apologising for the way I acted”

Julia lifted her head from his shoulder and still in his arms placed her hands on his shoulders “Lets just forget about it. Its been a long day” and she pecked a kiss on his lips. 

“I should ring Vicky” 

“Ok. You can use my office”

As David walked towards her office, she perched herself on the end of the sofa in the living room. She felt exhausted and even though the meeting had gone ok she was still dreading her meeting with the PM tomorrow. Luckily, he was an amiable man even if she did sometimes disagree with his politics despite being in the same party. She could hear David’s muffled voice on the phone and was grateful she couldn’t make out what he was saying to his wife. She needed wine. 

“It’s what I want Vick. I love her.” David didn’t know how he would say it so easily to Vicky but not to Julia. “the kids will be protected in all of this”.

“I know Dave. I know you wouldn’t be doing this if they weren’t”

“I do have one more thing to ask you Vick, and please don’t get mad but I think we need to start thinking about going ahead with the divorce”

David was met by silence at the end of the phone. So far Vicky had been extremely supportive and assured him that she would work with him and Julia to minimise the press around them. 

“I suppose it was always going to happen. It’s a good time for us. Things are getting serious for you and for me actually. Maybe its for the best we do it now”

“I’m happy you’re happy Vick. The kids talk about Dean. If they like him, I like him.”

“I think they are just as smitten with Julia”

“I can’t believe they told you she came around”

“Charlie let slip. He was so upset he let your secret out, but I promised I wouldn’t tell you. Come around early tomorrow before you get the kids and we can have a chat about how we sort everything”

“Thanks so much Vick…for everything. I’m sorry it’s ended how it has”

“I know but I think we are finally in a place where we are getting on and the kids are happy. Everything happens for a reason. See you tomorrow Dave”

“Bye Vick” David hung up the phone in the office. A weight having lifted off his shoulder but a sadness in his heart that his marriage had unravelled so drastically due to his mental state and complete withdrawal. He was lucky to be surrounded by such strong and caring women who were willing to be patient with him and he only hoped Ella would grow up to be the same. He stood up and took some deep breaths preparing himself for what he needed to do next.

Julia was now laid fully on the sofa with her head propped up on a cushion sipping on a glass of wine. She had poured David a glass as well and motioned for him to collect it off the table as she lifted her legs for him to sit down before resting them back down on his knees. She felt his warm, strong hand run up her trouser leg and settle against the bare skin of her shin on her un-plastered leg. His other hand rested just above her knee. “Everything ok?” She said in between a sip of wine.

“Yeah good actually, in fact more than good, she was great about it all. I am going to meet up with her tomorrow before I get the kids. We need to sort the divorce”

Julia nearly choked on her mouthful. She wasn’t sure she had heard him correctly. He was side-eyeing her, watching her expression as she composed herself and stopped spluttering. “What did you say?”

“I asked her for a divorce”

“But…I didn’t think that’s what you wanted just yet. I thought you were going to hold off for the sake of the kids” Julia didn’t know why she was seemingly trying to talk him out of it. She wanted him to be divorced. It didn’t bother her so much him being married as Vicky would always be in his life, but she didn’t want to be the ‘other woman’ either.

“I was but then after what you said today”

Julia interrupted him “I told you. Let’s forget about that”. She roamed her eyes around the room still feeling embarrassed at her confession and her reaction to him and not wanting to meet his gaze. His hands brought her back to him though as he took her wine glass from her and placed it back on the table next to his own. He shuffled up the sofa to be closer to her and she let out a shriek as he lifted her up onto his knee. She wrapped her arm around his neck to steady herself as she sat on his knee and looked down at him. His piercing blue eyes staring into hers. 

“I don’t want to forget about it. I was so lost for words when you said those words”

“Yeah, quite literally” Julia couldn’t help herself as she rolled her eyes when she spoke. Another shriek escaped her mouth as he pinched her waist playfully.

“I couldn’t believe and still can’t believe that someone as amazing and as strong as you could ever love me. When I was talking to your team today all I could think about was how much I wanted you there beside me”

Julia’s heart was beating a little faster as she listened to him. She felt safe in his hands as he held her to him, bringing her head to rest on his shoulder. “Well I am here now, and I do love you so you best start believing it”. She heard a small chuckle escape his mouth and felt his warm breath blow her hair. She lifted her head and placed a string of light kisses along his jawline until their lips met properly for the first time since earlier. She could taste the wine on his lips as she kissed him slowly and sensuously with his arms around her. Feeling the heat growing between them Julia rather inelegantly hoisted herself up and lost contact with his lips before falling back again, David laughing at her ungraceful attempt. She slapped his chest playfully as he instead moved from under her and laid her on the sofa with himself atop of her. Feeling flustered Julia was still laughing at herself as David looked down at her smiling. 

“I wasn’t finished speaking before. You distracted me” Julia looked up at him. Her cheeks flushed and skin glowing with the trace of her laughter still on her smiling face. “I told Vicky I wanted a divorce because I want it to be me and you Julia. Just you, me and the kids”. He noticed a small tear forming at the corner of Julia’s eye and he caught it as she blinked it away. “I love you. Completely”

Her hands were now on his face pulling him towards her kissing him and then looking up at him. “You me and the kids, sounds perfect”.


End file.
